The Zones: New Shift
by Maxforce
Summary: The continuation of Return to the Zones. Max has retained his memories from before the Continuum Shift and now plans to use that knowledge to better prepare himself and his team for fight against the enemies he knows still exist. Rated T for language and mild violence. May be upped to M.
1. Chapter 1

Max stood outside of the RV, adjusting the goggles over his eyes, pulling at the cloak's hood. "Alright, Kyohaku, make sure you hold on tight to me," he said, picking the 4-year old up, pulling her hood down lower over her face. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. He turned to Chuck and Karen.

"Max, are you sure you don't want to wait until after the storm has passed?" Karen asked, concern showing in her eyes, her hands clasped in front of her.

"I'm sure," Max replied, nodding, turning his head to look at the sandstorm approaching. "I've got some business I need to take care of as soon as possible. Thanks for watchin' out for me and Kyohaku, though. I really appreciate it." With that, he ran, his leg gear activating. He had removed the fail-safes the day before. At full speed, he knew he could make it to Ground City in under 3 hours. 3 hours that he used to dig through more of the memories he had from the other timeline.

* * *

"Boy, it's a slow day," Beamer sighed, leaning against the counter. His eyes followed a lone piece of lint gently floating in the breeze created by the large fan in the corner of the restaurant. He heard the bell on his door ring, his head whipping around to see a figure in a cloak and goggles walk in, a smaller figure holding the hand of the taller one. "Oh, thank Arceus, customers! Take a seat and someone will be with you soon."

"Just give me a flamer and a small cheese pizza, Beamer," Max said, pulling the hood back, the goggles now resting around his neck. Beamer's eyes widened, his body now frozen. Max walked up to the counter, picking Kyohaku up and placing her in a seat, her hood falling back. "Oi. Beamer," he said, waving his hand in front of Beamer's face. "Seriously, man, I'm starving. I've been running for 3 hours now."

"Max!" Beamer reached across, pulling him into a bear hug from across the counter. "You're alive! You're actually fucking alive!"

"Beamer….r-ribs….spine….oxygen…." Max gasped out, Beamer releasing him. "Yeah (cough) I'm alive."

"But…the others, they told me…"

"Yeah, I know." Max felt a tug on his sleeve, causing him to turn his head to look down at Kyohaku.

"And who's this little one?" Beamer asked, now looking at Kyohaku with a smile.

"Beamer, this is Kyohaku. Kyohaku, this is a good friend of mine. His name is Beamer." Kyohaku stared at Beamer, smiling shyly.

"Flamer and a small cheese," Beamer said after a bit, ringing the bell. "Meda, J.T., get to it, we got a special guest today!" he hollered into the kitchen, pulling out two cups from under the counter. "What's Kyohaku like to drink?"

"A strawberry milk, please," Kyohaku said, her voice quiet. Beamer smiled, nodding.

"Comin' right up," he said, while placing one of the cups, now filled with water, in front of Max. After a few minutes, Meda walked through the door, almost dropping the pizzas when he saw Max.

"Young Maxwell, you look surprisingly well for someone who had died," he said, placing the small cheese in front of Kyohaku, the flamer in front of Max. "Mr. Beamer, shall I put the sign to closed while he is here?"

"Yeah, yeah, good idea." Beamer reached through the kitchen window, pulling out two stools, one for him and one for Meda, who instead sat in the other chair on Kyohaku's left side, staring over her head at Max. Beamer shrugged, putting the second one off to the side, sitting on his own. "Alright, kid. Spill it. I know you're here for more than just you missin' me," he said, smirking. Max looked up, sighing and putting down his third slice.

"Yeah. I need to get ahold of Z, Will, and J. I know that they moved out of the HQ, but I never actually got a chance to visit their homes last time," Max said.

"Last time?"

"In the last timeline," he said. He then froze, smiling. "Looks like yesterday wasn't for naught," he mumbled, turning to look outside the restaurant as a person flew into the trash cans just outside the door, a Zone Portal disappearing behind her. He stood up. "Hang on a sec." He walked outside to see what he at first assumed to be a man only a couple years older than he, before realizing that it was a woman from her figure. She stood up, a mask on her face, her blue hair tucked under it to give it the appearance of being shorter. She wore very light armor, her clothing mostly blue. _Almost looks like the clothing of a noble,_ he thought to himself. "'sup," he said, startling the person, who turned around.

"Master Escal?!" she exclaimed, before slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Wait...master?...oh…"

"I mean, hello, stranger," the woman said, nervously kicking at a bit of paper that had fallen out of the trash cans.

"So, how's Julie?" Max asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, she's fi-…uh…I mean…."

"I thought so," he said, sighing. He opened the door, gesturing inside. "Get in. You can explain it after I've had lunch and gotten what I need from Beamer." The woman blushed, walking quickly past him. He shook his head. "Well, this timeline's gonna get interesting real fast," he said to himself, following the woman in. After he sat down, he spent two hours explaining his timeline comment to Beamer, who was speechless by the end of it.

"Wow…you know, if it were anyone else, I'd call ya crazy. But, well, you ain't anyone else. You're Maxwell Escal," Beamer said after a bit. "And now that you know some of what may happen in the next four years, you wanna get a head start, huh?"

"That's it, exactly," Max confirmed. "So. Can you help?"

"Got somethin' to write on?" Beamer asked. Max patted his body before shrugging, prompting Beamer to grab a napkin, while Meda handed him a pen. "Alright, here's their addresses," he said, handing the napkin over to Max. Max looked at it, memorizing the addresses, already thinking about who he should see first. "And don't worry about your tab on this meal, Max. Consider it my welcome home gift to you." He extended his fist, Max meeting it with his own.

"Thanks, Beamer." Max stood up, helping Kyohaku down from her seat. "Come on, Lucina, you're with us." The woman had introduced herself earlier, before Max's explanation began, and now stood up. "Explanations on the way to my home."

* * *

"So, to recap," Max said as they arrived at the entrance to the HQ. He began to pat around the door, searching for the spare keycard he always kept near it. "You're from the future, trying to fix it in your Zone. You arrived with twelve others from your Zone, thirteen if you include my daughter, but you all were separated. You found who you were looking for, but came into contact with a Zone Portal shortly after. And now, you absolutely have to get back in order to prevent the death of a very important person. Your aunt."

"That about sums it up, yes," Lucina said, nodding.

"Ah, here it is!" Max pulled the keycard out from a hidden slot under the mailbox. He swiped it, the door opening. "Welp, home sweet home," he said, walking in and turning on the lights. "Oh, it feels good to be back here. Get yourselves comfortable, ladies."

"Um, Master Escal,"Lucina began.

"Just Max. Please. Hearing 'Master Escal' is so…weird," Max said.

"…Max…how did you know I was outside the restaurant?"

"Mask off indoors, as well," Max said in afterthought. "Otherwise, I don't answer." Lucina sighed, taking it off, her hair falling past her shoulders. Max looked at her blue eyes, noticing a faint brand of some sort in her right eye. "Better. Anyways, I didn't know you, specifically, were out there. Yesterday, I worked on regaining my energy sensing ability. And it was successful, to some extent. So far, I can only sense high concentrations of Zone Energy, it seems. Which is what a Zone Portal is. A bunch of Zone Energy clumped into one spot in space." Lucina perked up.

"Wait, so you're already able to tap into your abilities?" she asked, her voice full of hope.

"Er, not quite. I can't get you back to your Zone, not yet," Max said, throwing the cloak onto the back of a chair in the main dining room. He continued down the hallway, motioning for Lucina to follow."Kyohaku, why don't you go and get a nap while I show Lucina around? The big chair in the room beside the door is great for sleeping."

"Okay, Onii-chan," Kyohaku said, walking back into the room he was referring to. Max soon made it to the teleporter room, opening the door.

"Now, _this_, on the other hand, could probably get you back home," Max said. "When I call up the others."

"So I can be back tomorrow?" Lucina asked.

"Nope." Lucina's face fell.

"But-"

"I won't be seeing them just yet. I'm back in Ground City almost two weeks too soon, from what I remember of the other timeline," Max explained. "Look, everything will be fine in your Zone. If you'll bear with me and just be patient, I should be able to reteach myself to tap into my Zone Energy in those two weeks. I don't know how much, though. We'll have to see. Now, going back towards the front door, there's only a couple of training rooms on that hall. And I need you to make sure that Kyohaku doesn't walk in on me during my meditation times. I'm going to be trying to tap into something that, uh…well, you just don't want to be in the room with me during those times, okay?"

"A…alright," Lucina nodded.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me," Max said, walking into one of the prior mentioned training rooms, closing and locking the door behind him, Lucina staring at it before walking into the room Kyohaku was in, taking a seat on the couch.

"So comfortable," she noted, laying her head back into it. She then felt exhaustion hit her, her eyes slowly closing. She was soon asleep.

* * *

Lucina came to, feeling a weight on her side. Rubbing her eyes, she looked down to see Kyohaku leaning against her, asleep. She gently moved Kyohaku, just enough to stand up, laying her back down, putting the nearest pillow on the couch under her head. She walked back to the door that Max had gone in, reaching out to knock, stopping. "It's…why is it so cold?" she pondered, noticing the temperature drop as she got closer to the room. She looked at the carpet, noticing frost creeping out from under the door. She put her hand down, staring at the door, bewildered. She took a deep breath, reaching for the handle this time. She tried twisting it, only to have it shatter as she yanked her hand back, realizing that it was a biting cold temperature. "What is going on?" She took the blade at her side, a long and broad silver sword that had a strange curve near the handle that belled out on both sides of the blade. She swung it at the door, breaking it.

She was met with a blast of arctic wind, blown back into the opposite wall. She looked inside to see Max sitting cross legged, his hands in very loose fists with the knuckles gently touching each other, in the middle of the room, completely encased in ice, while the entire room was completely frozen. "Max!" she yelled, about to rush into the room, when Max's eyes snapped open under the ice. She stopped halfway to the door, seeing his irises were now glowing silver, his pupils red. The ice encasing him began to crack, shattering into pieces, while the ice in the room began to disappear, leaving no trace it was ever there. Max continued to sit there for a bit before closing his eyes once more, exhaling deeply. He then smiled, opening his eyes once more to look at Lucina.

"I can't use my energy yet," he said. "But I did accomplish what I needed to." He stood up, stretching. He took a look at the wall on the clock, frozen at four o'clock on the dot. He walked out and looked for another clock. He finally walked into the main living room, checking on Kyohaku and looking at the clock on the wall in front of the couch she was on. "Wow. It's ten. Six hours, at least, huh?" He scratched his head. "Let's see…yeah, the store _should_ still be open this late. Lucina, stay here with Kyohaku. I'm going to grab some groceries, alright? I'll be back in just about an hour. I think." She nodded, though still looked disheartened. He walked over, clapping his hand onto her shoulder. He looked her in the eye. "I promise I'll get you back before anything terrible happens. The people you're looking for will be alright. And if it helps calm you at all, I'll personally help to fix your future. The members of my team will gladly do so, as well. So stop worrying so much." Max smiled, waiting for Lucina to reply.

She was silent for a few seconds before taking a deep breath, straightening her stance. "Alright, Master. I'll trust you," she said, smiling. He removed his hand, nodding.

"Good. But seriously. Stop calling me Max," he chuckled, walking out the front door. He then walked back in. "Forgot my cash," he said, walking towards his room. "My stash better still be there," Lucina heard him grumble. He came back to the front door within a couple of minutes. "Okay. Should be good now. Kyohaku, behave for Lucina, alright?"

"Okay, Onii-chan," Kyohaku said, now sitting up on the couch. Lucina closed the door after Max, walking back into the living room.

"So, Kyohaku, what do you like to do to pass the time?" Lucina asked, smiling at the child.

* * *

**And so begins New Shift. Hopefully, I won't have woefully long update times for this. The ideas are flowing pretty well, so yeah. And if you've read my other two stories for this little series, you'll notice this is now in the Megaman and X-Over sections. That's because I want to expand into more than just the Megaman stuff for this series. Hope the first chapter captured your attention and I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Max had arrived back in Ground City and he was currently watching Lucina play hide-and-seek with Kyohaku, who was behind her. "Oh, why is she so good at this?" Lucina asked out loud. She had become noticeably more relaxed in her time in the Prime Zone.

"Give it up, Luci," Max said, using the shortened name Kyohaku had started calling her by. "She's just too good at this to make it fair for you. Or me." He smiled at Kyohaku before Lucina turned around, glaring at him.

"I will not concede. I _will_ find her today!" she declared. She then looked at the ground, giving a 'tsk'. "I think I may have spent a bit _too_ much time with Owain and Cynthia back home. I'm taking on some of their mannerisms."

"Nothing wrong with loosening up every now and again," Max said. He then looked at the watch on his wrist, having found it in the lab. "Oh. Look at that. Today's the big day."

"What do you mean?" Lucina asked, walking over to sit in front of Max at the table in the kitchen, Kyohaku following right behind her, still as quiet as a mouse.

"Well, if I'm remembering correctly, my team had told me that one week before I showed up in Ground City, J was attacked by Kalar. I arrived two weeks earlier. Which means that I'm not supposed to meet up with my team for another two weeks. But I think I'll break those events today. J will be attacked today, but I don't know where and when. So I'm going to go ahead and go meet up with them. With any luck, I'll be able to catch J before he runs into Kalar."

"And Kalar is…the man that you have been fighting, right?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah. The man who I had tried to kill, but…well, I couldn't. I've never taken another life before. I don't know if I'll ever be able to. Not intentionally, at least," Max replied, sighing. "So. You gonna call it or what?"

"…Fine…" Lucina gave a sigh of her own. "Olly, olly, oxen free!" she called out. Kyohaku stepped out from behind her, smiling as she sat down at the head of the table, between Lucina and Max. Max just laughed as Lucina's head smacked the table with a _thud_. She raised her head up after a bit, glaring at him once more before her expression softened. "So…um…about that training you've been doing…"

Max gave a small grin. "I figured you'd ask. I didn't want to show you until I was able to actually make a full Zone Portal, but yes, I have finally tapped into my Zone Energy," he said, Lucina straightening up in her seat.

"Really?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Since I was able to contact Kyurem, this has proceeded much quicker than in the other timeline," Max replied. He held up his right hand, cupping it, palm up. A ball of Flame Zone Energy soon formed, moving as if it were actual flame. "I've already progressed to the point where I can manipulate it into a physical form. But that's much easier than making a Zone Portal. Zone Portals made by a being are much more precise. They require quite a bit of concentration of energy in not just one place, but two. Point A to Point B."

"Sensing, Onii-chan," Kyohaku spoke up. "What about that?"

"That's back at the point it used to be already. I can once again distinguish between Zone signatures and Zone Energy signatures," he said. "Which means that if you're okay with it, I can start working on identifying the other Zone Energy signatures present on that Falchion of yours." He looked pointedly at the sword that Lucina seemed to always carry with her. "It's got quite a few different signatures on it, though there's only one Zone signature."

"What are these…signatures?" Lucina asked.

"Well, a person usually has a minimum of two different signatures. A Zone Energy signature, which is unique to that specific person, and then the Zone signature, which is unique to whatever individual Zone they were born in," he explained. "I read up on this in Proctor's archives. Though rare, it isn't impossible to see more than three or more Zone signatures on a single being."

"I…see. And these signatures can be imparted to an object?"

"If the object is in contact with the being for a long period of time, yes. You already told me that the Falchion is passed down in your family," Max added. "I'm going to assume that your father probably kept that weapon on him just as much as you keep yours on you." Lucina nodded, frowning a bit. "Uh, sorry. Wasn't trying to bring up anything painful for you. Anyways," he said, standing up. "I'm going to start getting my team back together. Do you two want to come with me?"

Lucina and Kyohaku looked at each other before looking back at Max. "Actually, we'll stay here," Lucina said.

"You sure?" They both nodded. "Alright." Max walked out the front door, Lucina and Kyohaku waiting until they heard the door close.

"Okay. I'll find you this time!" Lucina declared, putting her hands over her eyes as Kyohaku ran out of the room, giggling.

* * *

"Alright, should be right around here," he said, walking down the street. He had decided to visit Will first. He didn't have any reason, he had simply done it on a whim. "Okay, here we go. Apartment…uh…18, here it is," he said, ringing the bell on the outside of the apartment building. He looked up, seeing that there were walkways from the second floor and up that were open to the street he was on. When there was no answer, he looked around before shrugging. "Alright, looks like we're doin' this the hard way," he said, bending his knees, concentrating chakra and Zone Energy into the soles of his feet. He sprung up, releasing the stored Zone Energy to give him just enough height to clear the second floor balcony, the chakra used to cushion the landing. He turned around and looked over the railing, making sure he hadn't damaged the sidewalk. "Alright, looks clear," he said, satisfied there was no damage, before walking into the stairwell, going back down to the first floor. He walked out and down the hallway, counting the apartments as he walked through. "15…17…ah, 18." He stopped, knocking on the door. He waited a couple of minutes before sighing. He took in a deep breath and then began hammering on the door. "Will, wake up, you lazy ass!" he yelled. He heard a thump, followed by a stream of curses. Someone behind the door stomped over, yanking it open. Will was about to give the person who had so rudely awakened him and Kassie a piece of his mind before stopping, doing a double take. "Dude, it's eleven. Most people are awake by now, you know," Max said, grinning. "Mind if I come in?" Will just nodded, stepping back to let Max in.

"Will, who was it?" Kassie called from the bedroom they shared. She peeked her head out of the room, only seeing the tail end of Max's cloak as he made his way into their living room, Will closing the door, shaking his head, looking as if he'd seen a ghost. She stepped out into the hallway, straightening the long white tee she was wearing. She began walking towards Will. "Will, are you okay?" When she passed the corner, she stopped upon seeing Max.

"Hey, Kass," he said, waving as he continued to look around the room. He gave a slow whistle. "Wow, this is a really nice place you two found." He then looked over at the two, as they stood side by side. "What? You act like you've seen a ghost." Kassie walked over to him and stopped in front of him. She was looking down, her fists clenched. "Kass?" His eyes widened when he saw her right fist raise, not reacting quickly enough to move out of the way of her fist. He rubbed his jaw, wincing.

"You jerk!" she yelled. Max could now see there were tears in her eyes, as well as Will's. "We thought you were dead!" Will walked over, slowly wrapping his arms around her shoulders, while she began to cry into his chest.

Max took on a look of shame. "Yeah…I know, guys. But, well…to be honest, I may as well have been dead," he said. He sat down, looking up at them. "Sorry for not getting in touch sooner, but…well, I've been, uh…preoccupied. I'll explain everything, right here, right now." Will and Kassie sat down across from him.

"Max…" Will said. "You're…you're really here."

"Yeah, buddy. I'm here. Alive and well," Max said. Max then explained about the amnesia, but left out his memories of the other timeline. He didn't want to explain that until the entire team was assembled. By the time he had finished, Kassie and Will's tears were dried up. After a bit, Will grinned.

"Well, better late than never, I guess," he said, laughing suddenly. Max laughed a bit with him, then his face became serious.

"But…there is one problem," Max said. Will stopped laughing, Kassie frowning at Max's sudden change in tone. "Kalar _is_ still alive. I can't tell you how…not yet, at least, but there's a good chance J will be attacked today. If he hasn't already been attacked. I need you to start calling the people from the team. But not everyone." He pulled out a folded note, laying it on the coffee table, Will sliding it over to unfold it and read it. "Only the names there. Those who aren't on the list _have_ to stay in their Zones. There'll be trouble in the next couple of years, maybe even as little as a few months, that they'll need to stay there to deal with."

"Alright," Will said, nodding. "I'll start with Sasuke, then. Give them a heads up." Max nodded.

"Good. Then I'll leave you to it," he said, standing up. "The HQ is already back up and running…well, mostly. Haven't touched any of the lab stuff. That's the Tech Trio's department," he said, once again smiling. "Oh. If you decide to go back today and I'm not there yet, there's already two girls there. One named Lucina, the younger one is Kyohaku. I told you about Kyohaku."

"Got it," Will said. He stood up, holding his hand out. Max took it by the wrist, the two locking arms. "It's good to see you again, Max."

"Likewise," Max said. Kassie stood up, stretching. "Tell MD I said hi. I'll see you two later," he said as he and Kassie exchanged a quick hug. He walked out the door while Will went to dig out his communicator.

MD floated into the room, making a noise that sounded remarkably like yawning. "So, did I miss something?" he asked Kassie. Kassie looked at him before giving a snort of laughter, rolling her eyes. "What?"

* * *

"Uh...," Max looked up at the imposing gates. "Wow…so, he's living with Jen and her uncles. And they just had some renovations done," he said, scratching his head. "Weird, they…they didn't do that the last time this happened…maybe that Amaterasu thingy changed stuff around." He shrugged, letting it drop. "No point in debating it with myself." He walked through the gates, up to the front door, using the giant knocker. To his surprise, it was J who opened the door. Max took a look at his watch, making sure it was the time that J had told he had left his place of residence in the last timeline. _It's three hours past when he said he had left. That means he won't meet Kalar,_ Max thought to himself, sighing in relief. J stood there like a statue.

"M…Max?" he whispered. He let go of the door, his hands clapping onto Max's shoulders. "Max, you're alive…you're really alive!" He pulled Max into a hug.

_Everyone also seems to be a little bit more emotional this time around_, Max noted. He then flinched as a memory made its way into his head. He was almost dead, lying in front of Kalar. _Oh…in this time, I was knocking on Death's door. Last time, I was injured, sure, but…but not to that extent! Have all of my experiences been changed even before that fight?_

J then pushed Max away, just holding him at arm's length, before grinning again. "Max, you had us all worried," he said.

"I know," Max said, nodding. "And I'm sorry about that. But Kalar is-"

"Still out there," J cut him off. "I know. I just got off the phone with Kass. I didn't believe her when she said that you had walked into their apartment, but…but here you are! Alive and kicking!" J then went quiet. "Wait…have you seen Z yet?"

"Uh, no…why?" Max asked.

"Just wondering," J said. "But, well…you know, bro, out of all of us…she was the one who searched the longest for you…you need to go see her. Don't stick around here any longer. I'll see you back at HQ." J let go of him, turning around and walking back in. He put his hand on the door.

"Alright," Max replied. "I'll see you at HQ, then. Did Kass already tell you?"

"About Lucina and Kyohaku being there?" J asked. "Yeah. Don't worry, I'll try my best not to scare them off."

Max chuckled with J. "Yeah, that's what you said the last time I brought new people over," he laughed. J put on a face of mock anger, digging into his pocket and throwing a ball of lint at Max's head.

"Go on, get out of here," J said, closing the door as he shook his head and gave his own silent chuckle.

Max began walking off, then stopped. _Wait...was it the Kassie's call that stopped J...or...nah, I'm overthinking things again_, he said, shaking his head.

* * *

Max stood in front of a red door. The house was a plain white on the outside, one story, with two windows in the front. He had been standing there for about three minutes now. "Come on, it's just Z. Good ol', reliable, loyal…attractive…seriously, why is this so hard?!" Max asked himself. He hadn't been able to knock on the door yet, somewhat nervous. "I had no problem doing this at Will's apartment, nor at the mansion! Come on, Max, man up! Either knock on the door or ring the damn bell!" He gave a huff of frustration before inhaling deeply. "Alright. Here goes!" He lightly knocked on the door. "Gah, that isn't good enough!" He inhaled once more, this time choosing to ring the doorbell. He heard it go off.

"Coming!" he heard from inside. Z opened the door shortly, shock on her face as her mind registered who was standing in front of her. Tears slowly began building in her eyes.

"Z…" Max said. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in closer, his right hand now guiding her head to rest on his shoulder. "Oh, Arceus, Z, I missed you!" he said, starting to cry himself. Though he hadn't let it show in front of Lucina and Kyohaku while at the HQ, nor in front of Will, Kassie, and J, he had been starting to hurt emotionally from not being able to just walk right up to Z and embracing her the first day he had arrived back in Ground City. His heart was soon aching and it had only been coincidence that on the day J was supposed to have been attacked by Kalar, he had finally broken and decided to visit his team mates. After a few minutes, the two broke apart.

"Max…please, come in," she said, gesturing towards her door. Max walked past her, Z closing the door behind them. He waited for her to take the lead then. She took him into her living room, a fire crackling in the fireplace. He looked at the mantle.

"So that's where my helmet went," he said, walking over to pick it up. It began to look as if it was dissolving and it slid under his cloak, reuniting with the jacket his armor became when it wasn't in use. He then turned to Z, who had sat down in a large recliner just to the left of the fireplace. "Z…I…I'm sorry for the worry I caused when I did that Forbidden Advance." He went quiet, Z simply staring at him. "Z…I know I probably haven't told you this, but…I love you. More than anything else in the Zones, I love you, Z. I wish that I had told you that before I went missing. Before I caused you and everyone else so much pain." He walked over, kneeling in front of her on both his knees. "But I didn't realize my own feelings until it was much too late. And I don't want to leave them unspoken like last time."

"Max," Z said. "…I…I feel the same. You're right. We shouldn't leave our feelings unspoken like we did before. I love you, Max."

Max smiled, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss from Z, surprising her. He then stood up, walking over to the recliner on the other side of the fireplace. "Good. Because I gotta tell you, I don't think I've ever been more nervous in my life than I was just now," he said, relief washing over him. "But as much as I wish we could leave the conversation there, I can't. Kalar is also still alive. And I need to get the team back together. Will is already calling the people on the list I left him. J has surely told Jen and…" He knocked himself in the head. "Damn it, forgot to tell him to get Sarah, too."

"Why Sarah?" Z asked.

"Well…ah, fuck it, what's the worst her uncles can do to me at this point?" Max said. "Jen and her cousins all share the same frequency. Which means that her cousins are all compatible with you. The theory holds that you can also wave change with more than one of them at a time. Their help will definitely be welcome in the next three or four years to come." Z sat there.

"That's…is that really possible?" Z asked. Max nodded.

"It is. I've seen you do it. In another timeline," Max said. "I'll explain all of that in two days. Once the entire team is gathered." Max then sat back in the chair, smiling. "I should probably call J to let him know that I may not be at HQ 'til late tonight. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure," Z said, Max standing up and walking to the door she had pointed to.

* * *

**He's made the rounds. The only reason this was such a quick update is because my brain has actually been kickin' into overtime for this story for some reason. I don't know why, but hey, I welcome it gladly.**


	3. Chapter 3

Max's eyes shot open. He slowly sat up, stretching his right arm while using his left hand to rub his eyes. He swung his body around, yawning, his eyesight still somewhat blurry. Looking at the clock to the left of his bed, he saw it said three o'clock, on the dot. He looked at it confused before deadpanning, "Beamer." He had been out late with Z, J, Jen, Will, Kass, MD, Lucina, and Kyohaku last night at Beamer's restaurant. Beamer had challenged him to an eating contest, to which he foolishly agreed, despite knowing that he always lost to the netnavi. He groaned as he recalled J and Will having to haul him into the HQ and into his room, leaving him a bucket and a bottle of pills made to deal with upset stomachs and nausea. He stayed seated for a few minutes, collecting his thoughts, before hearing an explosion from the lab. He smiled. "Sasuke must've arrived," he said to himself. He then frowned. He had missed his chance to get a hold of Ryuu, who was now twelve in this timeline, three to four years younger than Max himself was. He had spent some time with Sasuke and his brothers, apparently with a harem. Max used both his hands to feverishly scratch his head. As the days had progressed, he was learning that there were a lot of things that had changed between the two timelines. After a bit, he finally stood up, arching his back to stretch it out. He grabbed a white tee off the foot of his bed, throwing it on and then opened his door, yawning once more. He made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing the first thing he saw, an apple. He bit into it, grimacing a bit as a small wave of nausea washed over him. He turned around, making it just into the hallway before he was run into.

"Max!" he heard. He opened his eyes to see Lan and Netto had been the ones to barrel into him. They stood up, each offering Max a hand, who stuck his apple in his mouth, grabbing both of their hands. Together, they yanked him up, slapping his back. "You really are alive still!" Lan said, grinning ear to ear, his Zone Double sharing the expression.

"And wif one majzor heada'e," he spoke around the apple, holding his head.

"Oh, sorry," Lan apologized, lowering his volume by a good bit. Max nodded in appreciation.

"Better," Max said, having pulled the apple out of his mouth. He took another bite. "So," he said, swallowing. "Who all's here?"

"Well," Netto said, ticking off on his fingers. "My bros and our navis, Lan, Maylu, and Chaud with their navis, Geo, Sonia, and Bud with their EM partners, Grey and Ashe with Model A, and finally X, Axl, and Zero." Max ticked each off in his head as Netto finished listing the team members he had listed for Will to call.

"Good, good," Max said. "Can you two go let everyone else know I want to talk to all of them at once in about two hours? I'm gonna see if I can't sleep this off or…somethin'."

"Yeah, sure, Max," Lan said, Netto nodding. "No problem." Two hours later, everyone was gathered in the room typically used for meetings, save for Lucina and Kyohaku, who had already heard Max explain about the other timeline before. After everyone had greeted Max and he them, they all settled down, watching Max.

"So. Anyone wanna ask questions that don't have anything to do with my disappearance?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Zero said, currently leaning on the wall. "Where the hell is everyone else?"

"Ah. _That_ is a good question, Zero," Max said, nodding. "Because within the next few years, maybe even as little as just a few months, those Zones will be in danger. I'd rather the defenses be up in advance rather than later, after lives have been lost."

"And you know this…how, exactly?" Chaud spoke up this time.

"Because I have four years of memory stored in here," Max said, tapping his head. "Four years into the future, that is. Well, six, when you include my time in the Hyperbolic Chamber," he added, scratching his chin.

"Whoa. Wait. Stop." This time, it was J. "The future?"

"Yeah, J. Four years into the future. In that time, I had all of us go into Hyperbolic Chambers, getting some personal teachers for us, on top of participating in two Smash Tournaments, the second of which was interrupted by this…uh…reset. The Lan who was with Netto, Sasuke, and Naruto went by the name Ryuu upon our meeting him and his team, officially. He didn't have a harem in that last timeline, but, sure, why the fuck not, ya know?" Max said, shrugging. "Not everything is the same, but I'm willing to bet some of what I consider to be major turning points are still roughly the same and will happen at roughly the same point in time they did. I hope." By this point, everyone's jaws had dropped.

"You, uh…don't…really expect us to believe all that, do you?" Kyuubi asked.

"To be honest, no. I expect you to be skeptical," Max replied. He then turned to Netto. "The Eyes of the Six Paths. Your new bloodline limit. You haven't told us yet, but I already know about it." He then noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where did Sasuke go?" He then felt something sticking to his temples. He put his hand up, feeling a wire. "Sasuke, get these things off of me. Now."

"There is obviously something wrong with your current mental state," Sasuke said. He was looking at a machine with wires connecting it to the electrodes he had attached to Max, waves fluctuating on the screen. "Tests are in order." The waves suddenly went flat, Max holding the electrodes out towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm completely serious here," he said. Sasuke begrudgingly took the electrodes from Max, wheeling the machine out of the room. "Anyways. Yeah."

"Okay, well, you guessed one thing right," Netto said. "I do have a new Kekkei Genkai."

"I can also do this," Max said, holding up his hand, Flame Zone Energy appearing in a ball. "This is called Flame Zone Energy. And it's just one of many energies I worked to be able to use, sense, and control in the other timeline. I couldn't do this before, could I?" Everyone slowly shook their heads. "So. Will you guys hear me out?"

"Of course, bro," J said without hesitation, while Z nodded. Will was silent before giving his own nod. Max smiled and began to tell them about the other timeline. By the end of it, most were leaning towards believing him, but some were still skeptical, most notably Sasuke.

"And that's about it," Max said in closing. "So we need to be getting ready for visitors in the next few months. Most notably Rayne and Turbo." He then looked at Z before addressing everyone else. "As well as my daughter. You'll know who they are soon enough." He then popped his right fist into his left hand. "Oh! I forgot, we need to get Solo back here as well!"

"Why?" Geo asked.

"Oh, just, uh…reasons," Max said. _Such as being Rayne's landing pad_, he thought to himself. "And as for Lucina…well…J, you and Ashe and Grey are going to come with me to her home Zone. Everyone else, you'll be monitoring for distress signals, just like the last time we were assembled. But you'll also be receiving training from some friends of mine. I don't want anyone going into the Hyperbolic Chambers, not when things aren't supposed to get heated for a while. Any objections?" Sasuke raised his hand.

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to do any missions until I am absolutely certain your mental state is indeed stable," he said. Max nodded.

"Alright," Max agreed. "If that's all it takes, then sure. Let's go ahead and get started. I want to start looking for Lucina's Zone as soon as possible."

* * *

Later that week, Max was sitting in the training room he had essentially turned into his own personal meditation chamber, having had to replace the door three times now as people kept trying to knock on it when he was talking with Kyurem. He had Lucina's Falchion laying in front of him, while he had his eyes closed, frost creeping out from him, but not overtaking the entire room as it had in the days past. Inside his mind, it was just a white expanse. Towering over him was Kyurem, who was currently in a position of rest. "Master, I've been meaning to ask you," Max began, an image of the Falchion floating in front of him as he sifted through images of many different Zones. Before, he would have had trouble with just seeing the images, but with Kyurem's help, he had slowly regained his Eye of Zones, as well as the focus required for being able to look through multiple Zones.

"**What is it, young Maxwell?"** Kyurem asked, his voice rumbling.

"That…Amaterasu Unit. You know about it, don't you?"

"…" Kyurem didn't answer for a few moments. **"Yes, I do. This other timeline you speak of…I know of it. I remember it as well. This reset, as you have called it, is known as a Continuum Shift. It was triggered by the death of my sister's disciple, Ryuu."**

"Oh…well…why can I still remember it?" Max squinted, his head turning between four different Zones, having narrowed Lucina's home Zone to one of them.

"**Because of the anomaly that is the Negative Zone. A Zone that is unconnected to other Zones, yet…it is still there,"** Kyurem explained. **"The inhabitants of the Negative Zone are very aware of the Continuum Shifts, though not the cause of them. Out of every being in all the Zones, they are most likely to have retained every memory of any Continuum Shift that occurred within their lifetimes."**

"How does one retain their memories without being in the Negative Zone, then?"

"**By being in a Cauldron at the time of the shift. A…location that shields one from the effects of the Amaterasu Unit."**

"So…you knew all this, but didn't tell me…why?"

"**Because I did not wish to rush you in your training,"** Kyurem answered. **"I know what your next question is, my disciple. Ask it if you wish."**

"Are my abilities really…gone? Just like that?"

Kyurem lowered his head, his eyes now even with Max. **"Yes. And no. Before the shift completed, I placed seals on your energies, to protect your current body from the sudden influx of power. Your body as is does not have the necessary experience to retain all of that without being destroyed from the inside out."**

"Oh…okay," Max nodded. "I understand, Master Kyurem. Can I ask something else?" Max stared at the two Zones in front of him, his head moving between them.

"**Of course."**

"Well…during my training in Proctor's mansion, I read through the archives on other energies, especially those I heard repeated. Spiral Energy and Mind Energy. Is there any way I can use those in conjunction with Zone Energy?"

"**Yes. However, they are used in Weaponizer techniques, which I know you aren't overly fond of." **Kyurem chuckled as Max's face wrinkled. **"You shouldn't be so repulsed by them. You are familiar with the three basic techniques, yes?"**

"Panzer, Schneider, and…Jaeger, right?" Max asked."

"**Well, there is one step above all Weaponizer techniques." **Max looked up at Kyurem, giving him his full focus. **"By using the base techniques of **_**all**_** Weaponizer techniques in conjunction with Spiral and Mind energy, it is possible to give them physical manifestations. And the highest form of this is a type of armor, known among Weaponizers as Rustung. I wish to reteach you the three basic techniques of Schneider, Jaeger, and Panzer. Then we shall move into manifesting them as physical items and soon we shall lead up to Rustung. At the rate you're going, Maxwell, we can have you at physical manifestation by the end of the week and at Rustung with two weeks after that. However, there is…well, one stipulation to this. We will have to seal off your internal Zone Energy once again. You **_**will**_** once more learn how to tap into the Zone Energy of other items and beings before we proceed to learning Rustung. After you remember, I will unseal your internal Zone Energy reserves."** He noticed Max frowning. He chuckled, the sound reverberating through Max's body. **"Remember, Maxwell. Techniques do not kill or destroy. It is the person using them that determines if they kill or destroy. Take the techniques that many consider to be evil and show that they can be used for good. Remember. You are my disciple. You must learn balance."**

Max sighed, nodding. "Yes, Master Kyurem. But…before you seal my energies…I think I've found Luci's home," he said, using his left hand to discard the Zone image on the left. The image remaining became bigger, showing a field with a couple of trees here and there, the grass tall. The image shifted to show what looked to be a large coliseum surrounded by snow. "Huh…wonder what that place is." Max then dismissed the image, bowing to Kyurem. "Thank you for helping me with this…"

"**There is something more?"**

Max scratched the back of his head as he stood up straight once more. "Um…well…I was wondering about my Portal Sword. Will I ever be able to use it again?" Kyurem looked at him, before suddenly swiping at Max. Max yelped, raising his right arm, eyes closed. When he didn't feel the hit, but instead felt a stinging sensation in his arm, he opened his eyes. Extending from his hand was his Portal Sword. He looked up at Kyurem, who began to laugh.

"**You never lost nor gained the ability to use it, Maxwell. You always had it with you, since birth,"** Kyurem explained once his laughing had died down. **"Understand, however, that you won't be able to find a hilt that is compatible just yet. I would suggest working more on giving this ability a physical manifestation as well. I shall even give you the choice of whether or not you wish to utilize your Spiral and Mind energy for this task before anything else. We can even start now, if you wish. You are familiar enough with the Portal Sword that you could learn how to do so by morrow's end."** He then stood up, looking at Max. Max stared between Kyurem and the Portal Sword. He then nodded as he extinguished it, rubbing his arm as the stinging sensation slowly went away. **"Very well. We shall begin. Follow me."** Kyurem turned and began walking slowly, Max jogging to keep up with his master.

"Master…what exactly will this training entail?" Max asked. "Learning how to use Spiral and Mind energies?"

"**You shall learn soon enough,"** Kyurem chuckled. **"But I must warn you before we start. Once this training begins, you will not be allowed to stop. Not until you discover the sword's physical manifestation. That is another thing I must explain. While Weaponizer Rustung's already have a set form, your sword will take on any form you choose. But choose wisely. I am not certain that you will be able to change the form once you manifest it the first time. Begin thinking of a form while we make our way to the area I am taking you."**

"Okay…Master…why is it that when I learn things here, in this particular…um…mind plane, I can use it in the real world?"

"**Because **_**I**_** am applying the same effects of those techniques to your real body so that you will learn them,"** Kyurem answered. **"Surely you have felt the fatigue after awakening."** Max nodded. **"That is a result of me forcing the changes in your mind to your body. Ensuring that the energy flows you feel here are felt by your physical body. It is why you have been able to use your sensing ability more fluently. And I'm certain you've noticed your own internal energies slowly building."**

"Well, yes…but…" Max went silent.

Kyurem looked down and back at him, slowing his pace a bit more. **"You wish to know why I am not restoring your Ultima, yes?"** Again, a nod from Max. **"That is because I wish for you to learn more of the energies that can be separated from Ultima. By having a better understanding of the uses and concepts of those energies, you will find that Ultima will be easier to use. Every use you can find in one energy can be used in conjunction with Ultima, though not a different energy. For example, Spiral Energy and Zone Energy. While you can physically manifest items using Spiral, you can not do so with Zone Energy. But by learning how this physical manifestation works, you can do the same thing with Ultima. And speaking of Ultima, where is that blasted youngster?"** Kyurem shook his head. **"Like my siblings and myself, he is unaffected by the Amaterasu Unit. I have been calling for him, but he does not answer. His presence would make this training much easier for you."**

"Why is that?"

"**Because he can help to regulate the energy. With his help, you could have this done within a few hours, rather a handful of days and weeks."** Kyurem shook his head, once more, dismissing the thoughts. **"Well, no matter. We shall just continue on without him. And Maxwell…be ready for a great hunger when you awake. You will not be leaving until tomorrow, at the earliest."** Max gulped, rubbing his stomach. He then steeled his expression, nodding once.

"Then so be it, Master!"

* * *

**Not going to lie, this update almost didn't happen. I hit a slight writer's block on the first half of this, while the last half flowed with no problem, save for a hiccup or two from Office Word.**


	4. Chapter 4

Max looked at his wallet as moths flew out of it, floating up to flutter around the light. He sighed, his head drooping. Kyurem hadn't been joking about him being starving and he had made a beeline to Beamer's as soon as he was awake. He then shook his head, shrugging. "Well, I suppose it was worth it in the end," he said to himself, standing up. He walked out of the living room, looking for Lucina. He soon found her in a training room, slicing apart virtual targets with her Falchion. "Luci." He waited for her to finish after saying her nickname. After it was done, she slowly lowered Falchion, sweating lightly. He smiled as he threw her a small towel, which she used to wipe away the sweat that was on her face. "Ready to go home?" She stopped, lowering the towel.

"Really?" she asked, slowly starting to return Max's smile. He nodded and she sheathed Falchion, running past him as stepped aside to let her out the door. He shook his head again, though this time it was in amusement. Soon, he was in the teleport room with J, Ashe, Grey, and Lucina, Sasuke standing at the console.

"Do you have the Zone's coordinates?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope," Max said, walking over to the teleporter and stopping just before the pad. "That's why you're goin' to track me in just a second."

"I'm afraid I don't follow, Max," Sasuke replied. Max looked over and smirked. It was the first time he'd ever seen the genius with a look of confusion, however slight, on his face.

Max held out his right arm, palm down and open. He closed his eyes as he began to channel Zone Energy. A sword's form began to appear in the air, it's shape that of a katana. At first, it was just pure silver energy, but it began to fade into a solid, pure silver in color, the light shining off of it. Max gripped the handle as it completed, opening his eyes. "Alright," he said. "That was much easier than I thought it would be!" He was now grinning ear to ear.

"_**I told you that it would be so,"**_Kyurem said to him in his mind.

_Yes, I realize that, Master. Thank you,_ Max replied. Out loud, he said, "This is my Portal Sword." He turned around. "The one I told you about. But…well, different this time." He raised it, slicing behind himself, a Zone Portal ripping into existence. "Get ready to grab the co-ords, Sasuke." With that, Max walked into it, J looking at Ashe and Grey before shrugging. He followed Max through, Lucina following right after, Ashe and Grey the last to go through. Sasuke watched in interest before typing into the console as the portal disappeared. He then looked at a glove on his right hand, a device he had created back home, a PeT ZX. Looking at the time, he quickly finished storing the coordinates he had tracked Max to, and began typing in new coordinates.

"It appears that it is time for our teachers," he said, watching as the teleporter began to flash.

* * *

Grey rubbed his arms, shivering. They had exited the Zone Portal in the back of what Max assumed to be the coliseum like building he had seen in the image before, snow covering the landscape as far as he could see. "H-how are you n-n-not cold?" Ashe stuttered out, mimicking Grey's actions, trying to get some warmth in her body. Max shrugged.

"Guess I got used to it during my meditation sessions," he said.

"Halt!" Max looked to the left, as a man wearing clothing that was obviously meant for this weather, fur sticking out at the neck, walked up to them. His clothes consisted of a shirt of sorts that was blue, with a red design along it, while his pants were a simple light brown, almost beige, his boots leather, but allowing for quick movement. At his side was a sword with a red handle, similar in shape to a katana, but much longer. His dark brown hair was a bit messy, his eyes narrowed.

"We wish to enter the tournament," Lucina spoke up. Max turned his head to look at her, almost doing a double take. She was wearing the mask once more, her voice lowered in pitch, just enough to hide that she was a woman. Max backed up to stand beside her.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"_**Maxwell, while you are hashing things out, I'm going to go ahead and seal off your Zone Energy once again,"**_ Kyurem spoke up in his mind, Max nodding dismissively.

"Address me as Marth while we are here," she whispered back. "And don't worry. I know what I'm doing." She turned back to the man in front of them. "I request an audience with the West Khan, Basilio, to discuss this." The man looked at Lucina, before nodding.

"Then follow me," he said. Max and his team followed, Grey and Ashe sighing in relief as warmth rolled over them, while J chuckled at the two. As he was a netnavi, he didn't feel the cold. Sasuke had once offered to allow him to have the same sensations as a human, but J had declined, having decided to keep his original combat programming. They came into a large room, where a large black man was standing in front of a training dummy, pulling out arrows. He was in armor that covered his arms and lower half, gold in color, while a ring of feathers surrounded a golden ring of armor around his neck, his abdominals also covered by golden armor. "Basilio, we have outsiders. They wish to enter the tournament later this afternoon." Basilio turned around, looking at them, laughing.

"They do?" he asked. "They don't appear to be much, do they, Lon'qu?"

The man, Lon'qu, looked back at them. "The one with the sword appears to have some skill, sir. I cannot say that the other four look like much, though." Basilio nodded his agreement, while J and Grey held Ashe back, who was angry at being looked down upon.

"Alright then, young man," he said, addressing Lucina. "I'll allow you to enter, if you can show your skill against Lon'qu. He is my champion for this tournament. Let us see how you fare." Lucina looked at Lon'qu, nodding and drawing her Falchion, Lon'qu drawing his own sword. They rushed each other, Lucina blocking the high slash from Lon'qu, pushing with all her strength as the block turned into a stalemate with Lon'qu's own sword. She then lashed out with her foot, catching him off guard. Max winced, having watched her train a few times. Her lower body strength had increased by a good bit in the three weeks she had stayed at the HQ and he had been on the receiving end of a kick himself. More than once, in fact. Lucina took the opportunity to knock his sword away, her Falchion stopping just short of his neck. They stayed like that, looking at each, before Basilio began clapping, laughing.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" he proclaimed. "Few people can lay claim to having beaten Lon'qu. Fewer still can make that claim about how quickly you just did it. I want you to be my champion for this!" Lucina looked at him, before sheathing Falchion and offering a hand to Lon'qu, who simply stood up on his own, bowing to Basilio. Basilio clapped him on the shoulder, grinning. "Don't worry. You're still a skilled fighter, Lon'qu. There will be another time." Lon'qu nodded, going to pick up his sword, sheathing it and leaving quietly. Basilio turned back to Lucina. "Well, by what should I refer to my champion as?"

"Marth," Lucina replied. Basilio laughed once more.

"As in the High King Marth?" He clapped once more. "Very well, very well!"

"But I will only fight if you allow my master to fight with me," she continued, stopping Basilio short in his laughter.

"And who would that be?"

She pointed to Max. "Maxwell Escal. He helped teach me. I wish for him to fight with me." Max began shaking his head, waving his arms at her. He stopped as soon as Basilio turned to look at him, scratching his head and whistling.

"Well, if _he's_ the one who taught you, then I suppose I could allow that," Basilio said, nodding slowly. He then turned around, walking over to Max and slapping him on the back. "Go gear up, then."

"Oh, uh…well, I've already got m-" He was interrupted as Basilio pulled off his jacket, throwing it over to J.

"You won't be needing that. You'll be using my soldier's personal equipment for this fight, boy," Basilio said.

"No, really, I-"

"Now, now, don't be shy," Basilio said, pushing him towards Lucina and motioning the two through a door. "Go on. I'll guide your companions to the seats." As they made their way through the tunnel, Max shook his head, groaning.

"What have you just gotten me into, Luci?" Max asked

"Is there something wrong, Max?" Lucina asked, looking at Max.

"Oh, well, you know. Zone Energy's been sealed, so…yeah. There is something wrong." Lucina looked at him in horror.

"Oh, gods, I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, her hands holding her head now. Max patted her shoulder.

"It's fine, I guess."

"_**I don't see what the problem is. This is the perfect way for you to quickly master Weaponizer techniques,"**_ Kyurem said. _**"I've noticed that you tend to do well under pressure. Here's your chance."**_

"Not helping, Master Kyurem," Max said out loud. He looked at Lucina, who was looking at him with a questioning look.

"What did he say?" she asked. She knew about Kyurem, as did the rest of the team by now.

"He's saying I tend to do best under pressure, so this is perfect training for me." Max shook his head again, sighing. "Fuck, let's just get this over with." Max began thinking over the people that Lucina had described to him as they walked. She had told him all of the people he would probably meet in this Zone and he had done his best to memorize the names of them, as well as who had what description. As they walked into the armory, they both stopped as the soldiers in there stopped whatever they were doing, observing the newcomers. Some snorted, while others simply ignored them, turning back to their tasks. _Wow,_ Max thought. _These guys look tough._

"_**Indeed, my disciple,"**_ Kyurem agreed.

Max was about to say something else when a gong sounded. He looked at Lucina, confused, before noticing the soldiers in the room stand up, walking to the stairs around the area. There were seven in total. He followed Lucina up the center set of stairs, stopping at the top to stare at the large crowd around the arena. He and Lucina stood in the center, four columns surround them, large torches lit at the top. The crowd cheered as they came in, the cheers doubling as he saw the opponents come out. He took enough time to identify them. The man with blue hair and wearing the white scarf was Chrom, Lucina's father, a Falchion of his own strapped to his side. Behind him was a man with brown hair in black and dark purple robes was Robin, the tactician Lucina had told him about. Beside him was Lucina's aunt, Lissa, in yellow dress and an apron, her blonde hair tied into two ponytails to either side of her head, a staff with a blue orb on the top in her hand. He noticed Vaike, a muscular man in dress similar to Basilio's, though it wasn't near as heavily armored, mostly made of leather, holding a large axe. There was also a man with light blue hair, holding a steel bow, wearing a cravat around his neck, Max assuming this was Virion. The final member of the other team was Frederick, a knight in blue armor, riding a horse, a steel sword on his back, while in his hand was a silver lance. Max whistled, impressed. The gong sounded once more and Max looked around as the soldiers that had been with him and Lucina rushed forward. The battle had begun. Within minutes, only he and Lucina were left standing on their side, the tactician, Robin, having given his own comrades a strategy that minimized injuries, Virion having handled most of Max's team. Max sighed, shaking his head.

"_**Can you feel it yet, Maxwell,"**_ Kyurem asked. Max shook his head. He felt Kyurem sigh. _**"Close your eyes, then. Focus. Look at the Zone around you in a new perspective. You have the abilities of a Weaponizer. You are able to connect with Zones at a level many Watchers can't even imagine."**_ Max listened to his teacher, noting that the tactician had directed Frederick to go with Chrom, who had begun heading towards Lucina, while Vaike and Virion were moving towards Max himself. He heard Virion speak up.

"What is he doing?" he was asking, looking at Vaike and then looking back at Robin.

"Obviously, he's scared of the Teach and doesn't want to see the hit comin'!" Vaike declared, smirking. Robin shook his head.

"Vaike, Virion, be careful," he said. "I'm…I'm not sure how your fight will go!" Vaike and Virion exchanged glances, somewhat nervous now.

"Alright, you back me up," Vaike said, taking the lead, while Virion nocked an arrow, taking aim at Max. He had made sure to shoot to incapacitate, not kill, and would continue to do so with Max. He held his breath and fired.

_I can feel it,_ Max thought, before moving his left hand to strike the arrow away from him, hitting it's shaft. Virion blinked in surprise, while Vaike stopped advancing towards Max. Max grinned, slowly opening his eyes. _You're right, Master. I…I can feel it. It's coming from everywhere!_ In his mind, he saw Kyurem now grinning.

"_**Then begin, Maxwell."**_ Max planted his feet, taking on the basic Escal Taijutsu stance, smiling. He reveled in the feeling of the Zone Energies flowing around him, looking back to see Chrom now in front of Lucina, asking about her Falchion and where she had gotten it. They clashed for a second, before she answered.

"My father!" And with that, Max turned his head to once more face Vaike and Virion.

"You know, I'd really rather not fight," he said. "But I'm worried about Lu-…Marth being overwhelmed." And with that, he rushed Vaike, Virion cursing under his breath as he nocked another arrow, taking aim. Vaike took a horizontal swipe at Max with his axe. Max ducked under, planting his foot just behind Vaike's and swinging around, absorbing some Zone Energy from Vaike before using it to enhance his punch into his side. Vaike grunted, now flying at Frederick, who looked over in surprise as he heard Vaike give a bark of warning. Vaike landed on Frederick, knocking him off of his horse, the lance rolling away. Max looked at Virion, ducking under the arrow he had fired and knocking Virion into the air with a sweep kick, planting his hands on the ground to put more force into his vertical kick that he followed the sweep with, knocking Virion evenhigher into the air. He followed him up, absorbing more Zone Energy from his surroundings to air step his way up to Virion, grabbing his arm and flinging him towards Robin and Lissa. Robin pushed Lissa out of the way, Virion knocking into him. He fell back, pushing Virion off of him. He pulled out a yellow book, looking at Max, who simply stood there.

"What are you waiting for?" Robin called over to him. Max shrugged.

"Like I said, I'd rather not fight," he replied. "I was serious. So long as you don't make a move towards Marth and Chrom, I won't do anything." Robin looked at him, confused. Max then ducked, Frederick's sword just missing him. He noticed that Frederick had been using the flat of the sword. He then tumbled backwards, throwing his feet up at Frederick's chin, knocking the man back, who was surprised. He stumbled back a bit, regaining his composure and grasping the silver sword with both hands.

"You are quite skilled," Frederick said, sparing a glance back at Vaike, who was still down, holding his side. He then flicked his gaze over to Virion, who was now sitting against the wall, holding his head, groaning.

"Indeed," Max heard. He turned to see Chrom was now to his left, Falchion held in a similar stance to Frederick's. He looked behind Chrom to see Lucina kneeling on the ground, holding her right arm, her Falchion lying on the ground in front of her. Max sighed.

"Alright. I concede," he said, dropping his hands, Frederick and Chrom exchanging a look of confusion.

"Just like that?" Chrom asked, turning his attention back to Max.

"Just like that," Max nodded. "I'm clearly outnumbered here. And I'm not a big fan of pain, to be completely honest," he added, chuckling. He then walked between them, the two twitching at the sudden motion. They lowered their swords as Max continued towards Lucina, kneeling in front of her. "You okay, Luci?" he whispered. Lucina nodded, biting her lower lip. He picked up her sword, helping her up and guiding the sword into its sheath. "So, how was it?"

"It was…fun," Lucina whispered, smiling a bit now, still wincing as she tried to move her right arm. "Master…will you please travel with my father?" Max looked at her, nodding.

"Sure, Luci," Max replied, helping her to walk out of the arena, looking back to see Lissa's staff glowing. He realized it was probably a tool of sorts used for healing injuries, noticing Vaike's expression become less pained. He then looked up at the stands, looking at J, Ashe, and Grey, jerking his head. They hopped into the arena, waiting for him at the entrance to the arena.

"What the hell was that, Max?" J asked. "I thought Kyurem had sealed your energies."

"How'd you hear me say that?"

J pointed at his own ear. "You left your comm turned on." Max looked at him before putting his own hand up to his ear, feeling for the communicator and then laughing once he felt it.

"Forgot about that thing," he said. He shrugged then, now looking at Lucina. "Alright, Luci. Now, how 'bout explaining what all that was about." After a few minutes, Max nodded.

"So, you came here to insure that Chrom got the help he was coming here for?" Ashe asked, her finger on her chin, thinking over what they had all been told. They were all sitting in the room they had first met Basilio, Lon'qu at the far end, not paying attention to them, instead focused on cleaning his sword.

"To make sure the alliance came about, yes," Lucina said, nodding. "There will be an attempt on the Exalt's life soon. And I know that with you there, Master, it will definitely be prevented." Max nodded, arms crossed.

"Alright, now it makes more sense as to why you wanted me and my team to join with your father's group," Max said. He was staring at the ground, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Something wrong, Max?" Model A asked, floating in front of his face now. He jerked back a bit.

"Uh…yeah…there's a signature that I've been feeling since we arrived…it's familiar, one that I felt in the other timeline, but…" Max shook his head. "I can't quite place my finger on it, but it I feel uneasy about it." He uncrossed his arms when he suddenly felt the signatures of Chrom and his team approaching the room. "And we've got company." He looked over at the large wooden doors at the end of the wide walkspace. In walked Basilio, with Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, Robin, Vaike, and Robin in tow, as well as a black woman in red armor behind them. Basilio was laughing, the woman in red groaning.

"_**Flavia,"**_ Kyurem provided the name for Max, who then nodded slightly, agreeing with Kyurem.

"Here they are," Basilio said, sweeping his arm towards Max and his team, along with Lon'qu. "Lon'qu will be accompanying you, as well as your opponent and his companions."

Chrom looked at all of them, nodding, before asking, "Where is Marth?" Max looked at J, who jerked his head ever so slightly behind him. Max saw Lucina's foot disappear into the shadows of the tunnel they had used to enter the room.

"He has business of his own to attend to," Max answered. He walked over to Chrom, extending his hand as he stopped just a couple feet from him. "Name's Max."

"Chrom," was the reply, as Chrom gripped his hand, shaking it. "Welcome to the Shepherds."

* * *

**And so, we enter into the Fire Emblem universe, in Awakening specifically. Yes, I did change the dialogue around, because my assumption is that the timeline is probably doin' flips with the introduction of four outsiders.**


	5. Chapter 5

Max stood watching as Robin looked at the map of the valley they were in, waiting with the rest of the Shepherds as Chrom had gone on ahead with Lissa and the Exalt, Emmeryn, to negotiate for the return of a noble named Maribelle, a close friend of Chrom and Lissa. He strode over, looking over the tactician's shoulder, staring at the layout. Robin saw his shadow, turning to look at him. "Any ideas you want to contribute?" Robin asked.

"Er…well, no, not really, but…you said you needed to know my team's abilities and specialties in order to use us effectively on a field of battle, right?" Max asked, flexing his fingers on his right hand. He had traveled with them back to Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse. They had only been there for a few minutes before news of Maribelle's capture by the Plegians had been brought to them. Chrom had called the Shepherds together and they had moved out within the hour, heading towards the place she was being held at. Max's internal Zone Energy was still being sealed by Kyurem, much to his own chagrin, but he hadn't brought it up with the legendary dragon, knowing he had his reasons, willing to concede to his master's experience and knowledge.

"Yes. By knowing your abilities, I can see where best to put you and your friends, making our own team that much more efficient over all," Robin replied, nodding. "Why? Do you wish to go over that now?"

"Um…well, maybe not full details, but…" He turned around, pointing out Ashe and Grey. "Those two there can copy the opponents' forms and abilities. They can do much more, but they don't quite, uh…know about it. Not yet." He then pointed to J. "He's a great close combat fighter, when he removes his…mental inhibitors, so to speak. There's a certain frame of mind he has to enter before he can use his abilities to their fullest, but I can promise that he's still able to differentiate between friend and foe." Robin nodded once more as he absorbed the information. Max could almost see the gears turning as the tactician began thinking up strategies that made use of the three.

"And you?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Um…well…I'm kind of an all-around fighter, I guess?" Max asked more than said. "I'm currently under my own training, though, so my abilities are somewhat, er, limited. For now. But I can make a portal that can put us anywhere we need to be. Well, no more than a few people right now. Not exactly at a hundred percent, like I said."

"A…portal…is it similar to the Outrealm Gate?" Robin asked, standing up, his interest piqued.

"Er…" Max took a few moments to remember what Lucina had told him about her Zone. "Yeah. Kind of. But I can do it at any point I want. Well…I'm only limited to using it twice a day. Three times if I weren't training."

"Hmmm." Robin crossed his arms, resting his chin in his hand. "That would make a rescue attempt much easier, if you really do have that ability." He turned back to the map. His finger stabbed a spot on the map. "Do you think you could make a portal to this point here?"

"Well, sure," Max said. He closed his eyes, trying to see the spot that Robin was talking about with his Eye of Zones. After a bit, he found it, seeing Maribelle, a woman dressed in what looked to be pink overalls tied up. He then saw a young man in all blue fire a blast of wind at the gruff looking man holding her. Max's eyes snapped open. "Uh…I think we might need to intervene. Like, now!"

Robin looked at him before his eyes widened as he heard Chrom call the Shepherds to battle. "How did you…?"

"Later," Max said. "But right now, I need to know if you want to send anyone with me."

"You said you were an all-around fighter…take Virion with you. I want you two to keep an eye on Maribelle and keep-"

"And Ricken," Max said.

"What?"

"Ricken's with her. He just took out the man that was keeping her tied up."

"How…right, later," Robin said. "Virion!" Virion came over at the call. "You're with Max. You'll be protecting Maribelle and Ricken with your bow. Max, grab a bow. You'll be helping him." Max gulped.

"_**Forget the bow, Max. I want you to start working on the Panzer base for this. You should recall the feeling from the last meditation session,"**_ Kyurem spoke up.

"Um…I, uh, have my own long range weaponry," Max said. Robin looked at him before shrugging.

"Alright then," Robin answered. He then turned away, calling J's attention to him. Max turned to look at Virion.

"Well, let us be off, then," Virion said, turning to start walking. Max grabbed his shoulder, getting Virion's attention.

"Won't be necessary." Max summoned his sword again, slashing the air, opening a portal.

"By the gods!" Virion gasped before Max pushed him in, following, the portal closing. They were now on a ridge just above Maribelle and Ricken.

"Less gawking, more shooting," Max said, watching as opposing forces began to close in on Ricken and Maribelle. Max slowed his breathing, concentrating on the feeling of the Zone around him. "Alright," he whispered to himself, while Virion nocked an arrow, glancing at Max with a raised eyebrow. He extended his right arm, point it at a pair of Plegians. "Panzer." Green Zone Energy began to coalesce into the form of a sleek cannon of some sort, just touching his arm. Virion's eyes widened this time.

"How are you doing this?" Virion asked. "I've never seen a tome capable of doing this."

"That's because it's Zone Energy," Max answered. He released the Zone Energy that he had built up in the cannon manifestation's barrel, the shot ripping through the air. Ricken and Maribelle looked up at the ridge, finally noticing the two shooters, as the shot exploded just in front of the pair of Plegians Max had fired at.

"_**Good. Good. Now, remember the feeling you had when you created your Portal Sword. Do the same thing with the Panzer. But be careful,"**_ Kyurem warned. _**"There's going to be recoil from its physical form."**_

"Right then," Max said as Virion finally began to fire upon the enemy, wisely choosing to save his shock for later. Below, Ricken had also turned his attention back to the enemy. Max gathered Zone Energy once more, focusing it in the same shape. As it slowly began to take a physical form, the barrel was a sleek gray color, with green armor covering the front of the barrel and roughly three quarters from the tip of the barrel as well. The barrel itself now extended a foot beyond Max's hand. Max felt the weight of the cannon now, before the weight lightened a bit. He looked down to see that a stand had formed as well. The last piece to form was a joystick with a red button at the top, his thumb poised over the button. Max gasped. "Wow. This is…wow," he said, unable to really say what he was thinking. Virion once more looked in surprise. Max swung his aim at a Plegian riding a Wyvern. He fired, knocking the Wyvern down, the rider hitting the rock beneath it hard.

"_**I see that you are still unable to kill your opponent,"**_ Kyurem said. He sounded pleased. _**"You show a great deal of control in using the Panzer in its physical form. I am impressed."**_

Max chuckled, going to rub his head, before realizing that his right arm was now screaming. He grabbed his shoulder, wincing as he felt that it was dislocated. He let the Panzer disappear, his arm now dangling at his side. "Ah, shit. Virion," he said, getting the archer's attention. "I'm gonna have to get this healed." Virion nodded down towards Maribelle.

"I believe she is a healer, like Lissa," he said. " 'Twould be quicker for you to hop down there than to run around, looking for Lissa."

Max nodded. "Keep us covered, then." With that, he once more spawned his Portal Sword, sliding down the ridge. _Master Kyurem, I didn't feel the recoil, so why is my arm like this?_ he asked.

"_**Unfortunately, it appears that your arm became the shock absorber for it. The recoil ended up being much more damaging than I had thought,"**_ Kyurem answered. Max felt the grimace in his tone. _**"Do not use it anymore today. We will work on a better recoil system than just using your arm in meditation tonight. Otherwise, the armor will break your body should you try to use it as you are now."**_ Max gulped at the thought.

* * *

"J, Max told me that you are a close combat fighter," Robin said.

"Well, yeah," J replied. His armor was now on. Max had talked him into taking the armor to Dr. Wily and he had received the Copy Converters, as he had during the other timeline.

"He said you have…certain mental inhibitions in place that you have to remove to overcome your physical limits," Robin continued. J stopped walking towards the battlefield, Robin, Ashe, and Grey stopping with him.

"He, uh…told you about that, huh?"

"Yes. And it sounded like he wanted you to do so here," Robin answered. J sighed, nodding.

"Very well, then. But it's best that you call the others back now. I know the difference between friend or foe, but my weapon does not," J answered. Ashe looked at Grey, who looked back. They both turned around, walking behind J, while Robin called for Chrom and the other Shepherds who weren't guarding Emmeryn with the convoy to follow. "Protocol 001-AG8N. Activate." J closed his eyes, his armor starting to vent data. When he opened his eyes again, they were completely red. His hand stretched out, gripping the handle of his giant sword as it began to coalesce. He swung the sword once, before letting it land in the ground behind him, letting him drag it. The Shepherds were all gawking as they saw this happen.

"Well, I didn't expect this," Robin muttered.

"There's no way he can use a weapon that big!" Frederick said, shocked.

J then looked back at Robin and Chrom, who backed up a bit at the look. "Awaiting orders."

"Um…" Chrom looked at Robin. Robin nodded to Chrom.

"I think we should just let him loose," Robin said.

Chrom looked back at J. "Uh…take out enemy forces," Chrom said. "Uh…I dunno…just, uh, break stuff?"

J looked at Chrom before turning back to look at the battlefield. "Orders received…confirmed." And with that, J dashed forward, leaving a trench in his wake as his sword tore through the ground.

"Intriguing," Miriel said as she adjusted her glasses. Miriel was a woman with dark red hair, dressed in all black, holding a red book, a Fire Tome.

"Chrom…for some reason, I almost feel sorry for the enemy," Lissa said, staring at the wake of destruction J was leaving. What few trees were there were felled in the same swing as an enemy, though it soon became obvious that J's sword didn't have an actual edge. It was blunt. The stumps were splintered, while the bones of the enemies were broken with ease. And J had yet to use both hands with the sword. They watched as he systematically took out small patches of enemies, working his way up to the spot Virion was guarding, Max not in sight.

"And there's the first spot of trouble he may have," Frederick said as a Wyvern Rider appeared, staying high in the air. J looked up at the Plegian before bending his knees. "…He can't seriously be thinking…"

"I think he is," Sully said, rubbing her eyes. The cavalier in red armor was just as stunned as the other Shepherds. And when J jumped straight at the Wyvern Rider, holding his sword high above his head for a vertical strike, her jaw dropped. As did most everyone else's. J let his sword fall, breaking the Wyvern Rider's guard, shattering his axe and leaving a large dent in the armor. The Wyvern itself began to fly away, scared of this unknown opponent. J dropped back down to the ground, cracking the area around him a little. He stood still for a little bit, before taking his Copy Converters from their place, transforming them into a bow. He pulled the string, an arrow of data slowly forming. As it completed forming, the end was shown to be a two inch ball, no edges or points on it. He released the arrow. Robin squinted as he followed the arrows path, doing a double take as he saw it hit a shape in the distance that had been flying. The figure seemed to turn and run from the battlefield. He then saw the enemies J had defeated slowly getting up to limp away or, in the case of those unable to stand up, try to crawl off the field.

"Chrom, I, uh…I think we just won," Robin said. "Without any deaths on either side. Not that I can see from here, at least." Chrom slowly nodded, though it seemed he was still a bit shocked by what he had just seen.

"We're going to need to question Max a little more in depth," Chrom said.

"Duly noted," Robin replied, looking over at Ashe and Grey, the former giving the latter a noogie.

* * *

As the convoy of Shepherds were making their way back towards Ylisstol, Chrom had approached Max and his team, seeking answers. By the time they reached Ylisstol, Chrom had finally come to accept the existence of other Zones, though it took Max almost an hour to explain that an Outrealm and a Zone were different, though had some similarities. Upon reaching the home of Chrom, Lissa, and Emmeryn, Max had asked to be shown to his team's quarters. He had followed a knight named Kellam, who seemed surprised that Max had noticed him. Max, on the other hand, found it strange that none of the Shepherds seemed to even notice Kellam at all. Max himself would have missed him had he not sensed the Zone Energy coming off of him. After reaching the rooms they had been given, he turned to Ashe and Grey. "You two are gonna room together, seein' as you're already used to it," Max said. He then pointed into the room. "And you're not coming out until you've found your inner partners."

"Uh…what?" Grey asked.

"You're going to meditate. Grey, you're looking for a being called Gregar. Ashe, you're looking for Falzar. I suggest you get comfortable on your beds." With that, Max pushed them in, using a chair to block the door, leaving a note on the chair. It said 'Do not disturb, in training.' He then noticed Model A floating beside him. He grabbed him, moving the chair, opening the door, and chucking him in, ignoring Model A's protest. J looked at Max as he closed the door once more.

"Uh…"

"I know what I'm doing, J," Max said. He rotated his right shoulder, feeling it out with his left hand. After getting it set back in place with Ricken's help, Maribelle had used a Mend Staff to dull the pain and fixed anything else that may have been broken in his arm from the Panzer's unexpected recoil. Max was impressed Maribelle's skill. J, whose programming had been restored thanks to a special battlechip Max had asked Cossack to make, shrugged, walking into the room he and Max would share. He left the door cracked, lighting a candle, while Max walked back down the hall, nodding to Kellam who was by the doors leading to outside. As he walked out, he breathed in deeply, staring at the sun as it just began to sink. He made his way over towards the castle, leaving the garrison behind him. He tried navigating his way towards a kitchen of some sort, rubbing his growling stomach. He was soon lost and ended up at the doors to someone's chambers on the third floor. He considered knocking, but decided against it, turning around and almost knocking Emmeryn down. He stopped in time, bowing. "Apologies, uh…I'm…I'm sorry. There's no royalty back home for me, so I'm afraid that I'm a bit lost as to how I should address." Emmeryn smiled. Max turned his senses towards Emmeryn, noting that her presence was very calming. Her energies themselves were calm, nothing out of place, no spikes or violent swirls.

"Just Emmeryn will do, Maxwell," she said. "What brings you to my chambers?"

"Oh…um, my stomach, actually," Max said. "I was hoping to find a kitchen, but, as you can see, I didn't quite make it." It was then his stomach growled even louder. Emmeryn gently laughed while Max blushed.

"If you can find your way back to the main doors, just go through the third door on your left if you're walking into the estate," Emmeryn said. She opened her door as Max bowed once more.

"Thank you…Emmeryn," Max said. "Um…are you sure it's alright for me to address you by name?" Max asked.

Emmeryn nodded. "It's perfectly fine," she said. "I hope you find your way without too much more trouble, Maxwell. Have a good night." She smiled once more. Max's tension drained. As he walked away, he began to realize why Emmeryn was so loved by her people. Just being in her presence could put someone at ease. Her smile was genuine, not a façade to hide some hidden agenda behind. As he made his way back towards the main hall, he looked absentmindedly at his watch.

"Oh…oh, shit," he said, turning his slow walk into a jog. Today was the day Lucina had warned him about and it was getting close to the time that the assassination attempt she had told him about was going to happen. She had made him promise to not let anyone know about his knowledge of future events, however, so he hadn't told any of the Shepherds about it. He stopped just at the doors, staring back as his stomach started growling again. "Fuck, really hope I don't regret this," he said as he ran back to the door Emmeryn had told him about.

* * *

**And so we come to the assassination, chapter 6 in the game.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I trust this proof will suffice?" Max heard Lucina ask as he stepped outside to see Chrom, Robin, and Lucina, a dead assassin at Lucina's feet. Max sighed in relief, believing the threat to be over.

"Yeah," Chrom said, just managing to find his voice. It was then that they all heard a rustle, a second assassin leaping from the tree behind Lucina. Max ran forward as Lucina tried to turn around, tripping on the weapon of the first assassin. The second assassin's blade swung down, only just scraping her mask, which fell apart. Max ran past her, Chrom only just beginning to draw his blade, stopping in surprise as Max passed him. Max's right fist was reeled back, Light Zone Energy surrounding it. His right fist slammed into the assassin's torso, ribs cracking as he released the energy in one blast, sending the assassin flying into the tree trunk. Max turned around, flexing his knuckles.

"You're…you're a woman," Chrom said as Lucina stood back up.

"And a good actress, too," Lucina replied, her voice's pitch back to normal. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner."

"Wait, wait, wait…you thought Lu-…Marth was a man?" Max asked. Chrom looked at him, shrugging. "But…how…nevermind." They heard an explosion coming from the front of the palace then. "Uh, perhaps we should go," Max said as he started running back inside.

* * *

J was in armor, standing guard at the open door of Emmeryn's chambers, raising a Killing Edge as he heard heavy footsteps, someone running towards him. He relaxed when he saw it was Max, Lucina, Robin, and Chrom, though he couldn't identify the red headed man behind them, wearing a balck cloak and head band, his outfit also red. He had the stick of a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. This was Gaius, a thief who had been with the group of assassins, but upon learning that they were there to kill the Exalt, he decided it would be best to change career plans and quick. Chrom had stopped him and Gaius had agreed to join them when Chrom had accidentally dropped a bag of sweets from Lissa. The man loved his sugar, apparently.

"Emm!" Chrom exclaimed, running past J, panting a bit.

"Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!" Emmeryn pleaded, wincing at the sound of metal ringing somewhere on the second floor. The battle had already started, Robin giving orders to Shepherds they had passed, pairing certain people up.

"No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!" was Chrom's defiant reply. Robin turned to Max.

"Max, find Lissa and Maribelle. I want you to guard them. Your portals may be needed for any wounded, so be sure to keep your ears open for cries of help," Robin said. Max nodded, looking at Emmeryn.

"Emmeryn, do you know where they're at?" Max asked.

"They should be just down the hall," Emmeryn pointed down just down the hall, Max running in that direction. His jacket began to slide out into his armor, surprising the others, save for J. This was the first time they had actually seen Max wearing armor. An assassin leaped from behind a pillar as Max passed, striking at the back of his neck. The blade was stopped by the armor, but Max grunted, the force still being transferred to his spine. He turned, snapping a kick at the assassin's chin, knocking him out cold. He continued down the hall, turning the corner, calling Lissa and Maribelle's names.

"Gaius and J, you two will stay here and guard Emmeryn," Robin ordered. "J, do you think…?"

"Not in here," J replied. "Unless you don't mind footing the repair bill."

"Right then," Robin said, sweatdropping. He then turned serious again. "Chrom, these assassins should scatter if we can find the leader and take him or her out."

"Then let's get moving," Chrom said.

"Um…what about me?" Lucina asked.

"You just…stay here," Chrom said. "Guard these chambers with J and Gaius." With that, Chrom and Robin ran back towards the stairs, Robin pulling out a steel sword.

"So…where'd you pick up the Killing Edge?" Lucina asked J, while Gaius was rummaging around a chest in Emmeryn's room. He had been promised gold and Emmeryn told him to help himself to anything he found in the chest. Though he didn't find gold, he did find more sweets. He shrugged, pocketing them.

"Copy Converter," J said, gesturing to his belt. Indeed, the Copy Converter on the right was missing.

"Ah," she replied, nodding. "Well, I suppose I shall stand out here."

* * *

Max opened the door of the study, walking in, leaving three assassins groaning just outside the door. As he stepped in, he felt a spear tip dig into his back. "Now don't ya try anythin' funny," a country accent said behind him. His muscles tensed before he ducked forward, kicking up with his left leg, knocking the spear up. He gathered some Zone Energy from the figure behind him, releasing it from his left leg to change his momentum to turn around, just stopping as he realized he was about to hit Donnel.

"Good Arceus, Donny, don't sneak up on me like that," Max said, lowering his leg without hitting the village boy. He was dressed in simple clothes, a pot on his head.

"Max? That really you?" Donnel asked, stunned. Max nodded, letting the visor and mouth guard on his helmet slide out place to show Donnel his face.

"Max, what's happening out there?!" Lissa asked, her expression one of panic. Maribelle was sitting down, a cup of tea in her hands, while Lissa was pacing. Max saw Ricken was just opposite of Maribelle.

"Uh…well…don't freak out, Lissa, but there may or…well…yeah, no point beating around the bush," Max sighed. "There's a group here looking to take your sister's life. But," he began quickly as he saw Lissa about to run past him, grabbing her wrist. "I'm under orders to keep you and Maribelle safe. We aren't leaving here unless there's a call for help."

"But!"

"Lissa," Max said, his eyes steeling. Lissa went quiet. He closed his eyes, exhaling. "She'll be fine. I promise. And so will everyone else."

"But what if…what if we don't hear someone call…o-or we're too late to get to them?" Lissa whispered, tears starting to form. Max sighed inwardly. He put both of his hands Lissa's shoulders.

"Lissa. I _will_ hear them. We _will _get to them in time. Don't bother with the 'what ifs'," Max said. "Everything will be fine."

"I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues," a woman's voice came from the hallway. Max's visor and mouth guard slid back in place as he gently pushed past Lissa, kicking Donnel's spear up and into the villager's hands, ticking his head back to tell him to stay with Lissa and Maribelle, nodding at Ricken, who had already pulled out a light blue tome. "Look how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages! I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race." Max walked out, summoning his Portal Sword, peeking around the door to see a woman with what looked to be fur covering her body, wearing a velvet colored armor on her torso and legs. What really caught Max's attention were her ears, which looked like the ears of a rabbit.

"Panne," Max whispered to himself. Panne's ear twitched, having heard Max. She looked over at him, Max's visor and mouth guard going back to neutral, Max letting his Portal Sword disappear. "Thank Arceus. I was worried an assassin had gotten through," he said.

"And what makes you think I'm not with them, man-spawn?" the Taguel asked, eyes narrowed.

"Because they don't seem to like asking questions before fighting," Max replied. "You're here to help, right? Down the hall, that way. You'll see a woman with blue hair. She can direct you where to go from there." Max pointed back towards Emmeryn's chambers. Panne looked at him, curiosity showing on her face.

"You trust too easily, man-spawn," Panne said as she started walking in the direction Max had pointed.

"Max," he said. She stopped, looking at him. "My name is Max. I know your name. Only fair you know mine." She shrugged, continuing on. Max shook his head as he walked back in. "No worries, guys. False alarm." He walked over, leaning against one of the shelves, making sure he had a good view of the hall from his position. "Anyways…Lissa, why don't you figure out a new prank for Robin? To keep your mind off of what's happening right now." Lissa looked at Max before slowly shaking her head.

"I…I promised him I'd stop pranking him," she said. "On the way back from the valley." Max shook his head.

"Alright…Maribelle, a little help here?"

* * *

Within two hours, the assassins had been cleared out, the leader of them having been killed by Robin and Chrom. Max was surprised at how relatively clean the palace was. The only assassins who had survived were the three Max had knocked unconscious, currently in the prison for their hand in the attempt. Lucina had once again left, convinced that the history was rewritten for the better. Max had tried to catch her on her way out, but had missed her.

"_**It is a shame, Maxwell,"**_ Kyurem had said. When Max had asked him why, Kyurem's voice took on a sad tone to it. _**"Because timelines are not so easily rewritten, my young disciple. There is a good chance that Emmeryn may yet be killed in the near future. And the future that Lucina was trying to prevent may yet still happen. It may only be delayed, rather than rewritten."**_ Max had gulped.

After all was said and done, Panne had become part of the Shepherds after a conversation with Emmeryn. Max had tried to find Robin to ask about the conversation, but Robin had asked him where Lissa was. He tried to get an answer out of Robin concerning the conversation, but stopped when he noticed Robin rubbing the top of a small box with his thumb. Max gave a small grin, before pointing back towards the study, the last place he had seen Lissa. Robin thanked him, walking away.

"I wonder how long he's been planning that," Max said to himself as he made his way downstairs, aiming for his room in the garrison. He stopped in front of Ashe and Grey's room, moving the chair. He opened the door, peeking in to see they were fast asleep on their beds, their day clothes still on. He chuckled, shaking his head as he quietly closed the door. He walked into his own room to see J reading a book in his lap. "What's that?"

"A book on tactics," J replied, lifting the book just long enough to flash the cover at Max. "Asked Robin for somethin' basic and he loaned me this. So. Interesting night, no?"

"Yeah," Max said.

"You didn't seem surprised about the attempt," J continued, looking up at Max.

"No. I wasn't. Didn't I tell you guys about it?" Max asked, gesturing his hand towards Ashe and Grey's room.

"Would I be saying something like that if you had?" J pointed out.

"Point conceded," Max answered. He sat on the edge of his bed. "Luci told me about some of what to expect up to this point. Everything after tonight, though…"

"Is that why we aren't leaving?" J asked.

"Yeah. Master Kyurem told me that the timeline will try to fix itself so that the Exalt is dead," Max replied. "Until we're certain we can't stop it, I don't want to leave." He pulled out a communicator from his jacket pocket, pulling his jacket off. He tossed it to J. "Haven't been able to get a signal out. Think you could get somethin' rigged up by tomorrow?"

"Missin' home?" J closed the book, staring at the communicator in his left hand.

"Well, of course," Max said, swinging his legs onto the bed, resting his head on the pillow. He stared at the ceiling for a bit. "But it'll also be handy for battle. Not askin' you to perform a miracle, but if you can at least get them to somehow carry out a signal between you, me, Ashe, and Grey, I'll take it."

"Couldn't you just pop back into the Prime Zone to pick some stuff up?"

"Nope. Kyurem's orders. That and I'm not sure I could handle travel between Zones with my own energy sealed. Not yet."

"That is a lot of energy, I guess," J replied, pulling at the communicator's back. "Hey, don't suppose you got my toolkit in that chip pouch."

Max reached into the pouch on his right hip, pulling out a handful of battlechips. He fingered through them, stopping on one with a wrench and a screwdriver laid into an X on it. "Download," Max said, sliding the card through his silver PeT. A small toolbox appeared beside J, who nodded his thanks.

"So…why aren't you using the PeT ZX?"

"The what?"

"The newest PeT Sasuke made…you didn't know about it?"

"No…no I didn't. Then again, I was missing for two years," Max answered. He shrugged. "Guess I'll upgrade when we get back." He shifted onto his side, looking over at J, who was now using a pair of pliers and a small screwdriver to pull off the back of the communicator.

"Well, here's part of the problem," J said. "Looks like a bit of the wiring is burnt. Specifically, the wiring needed for connecting with the earpiece and for incoming signals. Simple fix, but without my replacement parts, you won't be able to send anything out to another Zone. As it stands, I'm going to have to cannibalize the wiring used for outgoing signals to other Zones to fix the receiver."

"Wait, do you get a signal?" Max asked. J looked up, stopping.

"Uh…yeah," J said. Max held out his hand, gesturing for J to toss his own communicator to Max.

"Help a guy out?" J sighed, pulling out his own and tossing it to Max. "Much obliged, bro."

"Yeah, yeah," J said. "But if you get mushy, I'm takin' it back."

"You can try," Max smirked, pairing his earpiece with the communicator.

* * *

**So, next chapter may be a bit different. I want to go back to the Prime Zone and check up on those left behind for other missions and training. It might not happen, but there's a higher chance that it will.**


	7. Chapter 7

Z woke with a start as her communicator beeped. She took it out, looking at it to see it was J calling. She patted for her earpiece, finding it and answering. "Hello?" she asked with a yawn, stretching, pushing further back into the couch.

"Hey, Z," came Max's voice from her earpiece. She smiled, pleasantly surprised.

"Hey. What are you doing with J's comm?"

"Mine's on the fritz. Temporary loan. How have things been?" Max asked.

"Things have been…busy," she replied. In the two weeks Max had been gone, the teachers he had called for had run the team ragged. "And you said that we originally trained with these teachers for two years?"

"In a Hyperbolic Chamber. Yeah," Max answered. "Are things not going so well over there?"

"Well, everyone's certainly had better days," she replied. She heard Max give a snort of laughter.

"Hey, at least you don't have to train with Beamer or, even worse, Terios Shadow and Viral," Max said. His tone had shuddered at the mention of the last two. "Anyways, how's Kyohaku doin'?"

Z heard a cough from beside her. She looked over to see Minato was sitting beside her, reading a book. He pointed at Z's lap. She looked down to see that Kyohaku's head was on her lap, her arms wrapped around one of Minato's tails. Z giggled. "She's doing just fine. It's real late here, so she's asleep right now. She really likes fuzzy things. And Kyuubi keeps playing hide-and-seek with her, along with Rockman and Shinobi, but they have yet to find her in a game."

"Ah, shit, sorry if I woke you," Max groaned, the sound of him slapping his forehead coming through the earpiece.

"It's fine, it's fine," Z said. "Oh! So, Sarah's here with us now. It wasn't that hard convincing the Sages at all. They even offered to help locate Molly and Tracy."

"Wow…" Max went quiet, before clicking his teeth. "I'm gonna go on a limb here and say that they probably know about the Continuum Shift stuff."

"Well, you can ask them next time you visit them, which they are pissed about, by the way. You never stopped in to say hi," Z said. Max groaned again.

"Knew I forgot something. Well, since it's so late for you and it's getting late for me, I'll let you go, Z. I'll talk with you later," he said. "I love you, Z."

"I love you, too, Max," Z said, smiling. "Sleep well."

"You, too." And with that, the comm went silent. Z took the earpiece out, pocketing it.

"Minato," she began. Minato nodded, grunting.

"Don't worry. She seems comfortable, anyways," Minato said, flicking his eyes over at Kyohaku, who had grabbed another one of his tails, bundling herself in them.

"Thanks," Z said, smiling. As she walked past the lab, she saw Sasuke and Will awake in there, discussing things, a large and very complicated looking diagram on a board. She shrugged, going to bed.

"Let us assume that Max is indeed in his right mind," Sasuke said. He pointed at a bubble on the board. He had been considering all of the possibilities in concern for Max's wellbeing and had been working on multiple theories since Max had returned. "Max said that originally, J was attacked by Kalar at this point in time. Instead," Sasuke said, lowering his finger to a square, "Kalar is nowhere to be found. So why did this change?"

"Wouldn't that be because Kass called J?" Will pointed out. Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't forget, Max said that J had been out the entire day. J himself admitted to having left his cell phone at the house of the AM Sages when he was out that morning." Will nodded, folding his arms.

"Point conceded." Will grabbed one of the markers, crossing out a few squares and bubbles, creating more and drawing points between some, making small notes. They continued late into the night, regretting it the next day as their teachers put them through more of the hell they called training.

* * *

"So," Kassie said as she sat down at the table, putting two mugs of green tea on the table, Will across the way, slumped in his seat. "What exactly _are_ you doing in your training?" Will groaned.

"I don't even know," he answered. "It feels like this Katta guy isn't quite sure either." Kassie slowly slid a mug over to Will, who slowly picked it up, his arms feeling like they had been sucked completely dry of any strength he had. He took a sip of the tea, sighing. "And all these crystals he goes on and on about. Sonic, flame, magma, ice, the list goes on and on." Will slowly put his mug down, Kassie looking at him, cocking her head. She then sweatdropped as he slammed his head on the table, releasing another groan. "Why am I the only one to be doing one on one training with this guy?!"

"Well, Max did say that he doesn't know how to get a hold of your actual teacher," she said. There was silence for a few moments. "Hey, Will…do you really believe Max?" Will looked up, looking Kassie straight in the eyes.

"Yes," Will said, nodding once.

"Why?"

"Because he's Max," Will answered. "He's saved my life plenty of times and I, his. I consider him a brother after all these years." He continued to look at Kassie, relaxing a bit when she smiled.

"Alright, then," she said. "I'll trust your trust in Max." Will was about to say something else when the alarm went off. There was a collective groan throughout the entire base, everyone slowly getting up. Will slammed his head onto the table once again, while Kassie gave a small smile. "Sweetie, you go ahead and sit this one out," she said. "I'm sure it's nothing major." Will grunted in appreciation, while Kassie stood up, taking her mug to the sink before walking back to the lab.

* * *

X walked into main meeting room. "What's up with those four?" he asked, indicating Megaman, Protoman, Chaud, and Lan. They were lying down, completely pale.

"Goku's training," Maylu said, giggling.

"Ah," he said, nodding. He understood, having seen Goku and Vegeta have a 'friendly' spar just the other day. To them, it may have seemed friendly, but to everyone else, it was anything but. "Well, what set off the alarm."

"Nothing to worry about," Naruto said. "Just Bubbleman."

"…oh…" X said, lacing that one word with acid. "Should we even bother?"

"Well, it doesn't appear that he's doing anything that would be considered horrible," Sasuke admitted. "In fact…" Sasuke typed into the console, bringing up a new window on the screen. "Wait, this appears to be a call for help." This caught the group's attention. "He…I don't believe this, he's actually requesting our assistance in the defense of a Zone!"

"What?!" Zero exclaimed. "Why the hell would he be asking for help?!"

"I don't know, but," Sasuke said, his eyes quickly moving left to right as he read the message, "he mentions a being named 'Zaxlew'."

"Who the fuck is that?" Zero asked, scratching his head.

"I don't have that information at the moment, but images sent by Bubbleman support his request, if only by a small margin. I think we should send assistance," Sasuke said. "Volunteers?"

"I'll go," Solo said. This shocked everyone. Solo simply glared. "I'm not currently being trained. I may be in the best physical condition."

"I'll go as well," Axl said, while Bud stepped forward as well.

"Taurus and I are ready to go, too," he said, slamming his fist into his chest.

"I'll come," Netto said. "I'm feeling a little less sore today."

"Very well, then. I'll go prepare the teleporter," Sasuke said. He walked out, heading towards the teleporter room.

* * *

…**Dear God, I think I may have just sent them to their deaths… Shorter chapter, but I don't think forcing myself to add anymore will result in a good chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So," Max said, looking at Robin. "Where exactly are we heading?" They were currently walking along a cliffside, peaks to their right.

"A safe house," Robin replied. "Somewhere that Emmeryn can be better protected."

"Oh," Max nodded. They had left the estate that morning, mobilizing only a few of the Shepherds, keeping the convoy as conspicuous as possible. Overhead flew Emmeryn's own personal guard, the pegasus knights, led by Phila, a woman with dull silver hair in silver and blue knight's armor. Max looked at the man in green robes, who was glancing up at the peaks every now and again. "And who's that?"

"The hierarch," Frederick explained, walking behind Max and Robin.

"My poor feet," Lissa whined, Max and Robin looking at her. "I have blisters the size of eggs!"

"Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa," Chrom chuckled. "Just a healthy little stroll!" He looked at Robin, a slight glint in his eyes. Max heard Robin gulp. He had asked Chrom for permission to have Lissa's hand in marriage, though to Max's understanding, it had taken a bit of persuasion on the part of Emmeryn to keep Chrom from taking a swing at Robin. "How are you holding up, Robin?"

Robin sighed, reassured that Chrom wasn't going to try and take another swing at him. "My legs feel like pudding," Robin answered honestly, sighing as he rubbed his legs a little. "Quite frankly, your endurance astounds me, Chrom." Robin took a look at Max. "Same goes to you, actually." Max and Chrom laughed.

"You want one of us to carry you, Robin?" Max snickered.

"You can carry me!" Lissa said, raising her voice a bit, earning another bout of laughter from Max and Chrom. "…No, seriously. I would really be okay with one of you carrying me."

"Personally, I feel that responsibility should go to the future husband," J said as he came up behind them, clapping his hand on Robin's shoulder. He grinned at Max. "Wouldn't you agree, bro?"

"Good idea!" Max said, nodding.

"Hierarch, are you okay?" Frederick asked, interrupting the teasing of Robin. "You keep looking up at the peaks."

"Oh," the hierarch said, obviously startled. "It's nothing. I'm just a bit nervous."

Robin looked at Chrom. "Chrom," he said quietly. Only Chrom, Max, and J could hear him. "Who exactly is the hierarch?"

"An old friend of House Ylisse," Chrom replied, shrugging. "He helped guide Emm during the early years of her rule. Why?"

"Well…something just feels off," Robin replied. Max suddenly perked up, summoning his Portal Sword.

"Ambush!" he said, having suddenly felt the presence of more Zone Energy Signatures.

"Shepherds, to arms!" Chrom called as the first of the enemy ran down the peaks, their weapons glinting.

"Lissa, to the back with Maribelle!" Robin ordered. "Frederick, you, Panne, and Ricken will be their guards!"

"Understood," Frederick replied, running to his horse's position in the convoy, swinging Lissa up behind him as he settled into the saddle.

"Max, J, you're up front with me and Chrom." Max nodded, his and J's armor appearing.

"Um…Robin…" Max said, looking around, noting someone missing.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Where'd that hierarch guy get to?"

"Wait, you're right!" Robin exclaimed. Suddenly, they heard the hierarch's voice.

"Wait! I'm the man that King Gangrel told you about!" he yelled. He had ran out from behind Chrom, Robin, Max, and J, now standing just behind the enemy line. The leader of the ambush, a man in orange armor that seemed to be made of dragon bones, gave the hierarch a bored look. "Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?"

"I've orders to protect a man, true…but I see no man here!" the leader, Vasto, stated, a sneer on his lips. "Only a pig! A rusher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign! And what do we do with little piggies, hmm?"

"Well, you…I mean, perhaps," the hierarch gulped, stumbling over his words. "You set them free?" Max shook his head.

"If only you were so lucky, sir," Max said under his breath, looking away from the scene he knew was about to unfold.

"Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk, bawk!" Vasto laughed. "We've a whole barnyard in our midst!" His face suddenly became serious, his eyes steeled. "Well, it don't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same!" With that, a warrior raised his axe, smashing it into the hierarch's chest. Max and J winced at the sound of bone shattering, the hierarch letting one last yell slip from his lips. He fell backwards, off the axe's blade, while the enemy laughed. "Well, on to the main event!" Vasto now aimed his attention to Chrom. "Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!"

"Phila," Chrom called the leader of the Pegasus Knights. "Take Emmeryn to the rear of the column. We'll fend off these blackguards!" He then looked to Robin. Robin looked back, nodding.

"Max," Robin said.

"Yeah?" Max replied, his Portal Sword at the ready.

"You do realize that even if you spare your enemy, they may kill you when your back is turned, yes?"

"I do. I won't kill unless it's necessary," Max answered. Robin looked at him, shaking his head.

"I wish there were more people like you in this world, Max," he said. "Then there'd be no need for this war."

"I thought you were a tactician, not a philosopher," J said, laughing. Robin shrugged, while the other Shepherds took positions, waiting for their own orders from Robin.

"I read a lot of books," he replied, giving a slight chuckle.

* * *

"Whoa," Netto gasped. They had arrived in the Zone Bubbleman was calling from just a few minutes ago and the surrounding area was a scene of carnage, buildings destroyed, replaced by piles of rubble, blood splattered on some of the piles. Bud's hand flew to his mouth, the smell of death overwhelming his nostrils. He bent over after a few seconds, his mask splitting in half, Bud now retching and heaving.

"One person did all this?" Axl asked, shuddering. Solo was silent, merely closing his eyes, clicking his teeth. He put a shaking hand to his ear, activating his comm. "Guys…things aren't looking too good in this Zone. The area we're in is…" Axl closed his eyes, grimacing. "It isn't good."

"…lp…" Netto snapped his head to the right, hearing Bubbleman's voice from under some rubble. He ran over, gesturing for Solo to come with him. Together, they pushed a large hunk of debris up and over, revealing Bubbleman in a sorry state. Both of his arms were gone, the stumps leaking data. There was a chunk of his right hip gone as well, while smaller cuts leaked more data.

"Bubbleman…" Netto couldn't say anything more than that. Bubbleman cracked an eye open, a small smile appearing.

"You…came," he grunted out. He grimaced in pain, trying to sit up. "But it's…too late. Most of…the settlements…gone." He was beginning to choke up, tears beginning to form, barely able to finish his sentences. "Not…much left…take my navi symbol." He looked up at Netto. "Give it…to Max."

"Are you sure?" Solo asked, catching Netto by surprise. "Once it's removed, you'll die."

"I'm dead anyways," Bubbleman said, choking out a laugh. "Besides. All my…data is stored there…"

"Alright then," Solo said, raising Laplace over his head. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah. Run while you can," Bubbleman said, closing his eyes. Solo let the blade fall. Bubbleman's navi symbol clattered on the ground, Netto bending over to pick it up, putting it in a pouch on his hip.

"We're not running, are we?" Axl asked, patting Bud's back. Bud finally straightened up, his mask closing back up.

"Of course not," Netto said. "We can't let someone like this Zaxlew go free. Not if this is how he operates in other Zones." Netto gestured around them, letting the scene illustrate his point. "We're going to track him down. And stop him, if we can."

"And if we can't?" Solo asked.

"Then we fall back." Netto tightened his headband. "So let's get going."

* * *

"Cordelia!" Max called, holding his arm up. The red-headed pegasus knight swooped down, grabbing Max by the arm, swinging him onto the back of her mount. She had shown up just as the battle was starting up and Robin had decided to pair the two together for the time being. "Hi. Name's Max."

"Pleasure," she said, looking back at him. "I suggest you hold on tight. Things are a bit hairy up here," she warned, Max nodding as he wrapped his left hand around her waist, his right hand tightening his group on his Portal Sword. The job Robin had given the two was the same as Chrom and Sumia's. Get rid of the wyvern riders who were flying just out of reach of the cliff. Virion was providing back up with his bow, but his arrows could only fly so far.

"Cordelia, if you can get me onto one of those wyverns, it'll make things quicker," Max said. Cordelia nodded, urging her pegasus to climb. They were soon above one of the riders. Max let go of Cordelia, letting himself slip off. He took a bit of Zone Energy from both Cordelia and her pegasus, using it to adjust his fall, absorbing more than a bit from the wyvern and its rider. He landed behind the rider, who turned around, surprised to see another person on his mount. "Hi there!" Max smiled before hitting the rider in the jaw with the bottom of his sword's handle, knocking him unconscious. The wyvern began to fly away from the battle, while doing its best to shake Max off. Max stood up, taking a jump off the wyvern. He looked down, raising his sword and slashing, a portal appearing below him. He fell through, landing on Cordelia's pegasus, grabbing onto her waist once more, nearly throwing her aim off as she released a javelin at another rider.

"Where did you come from?!" she asked, looking back at him in surprise.

"Oh, you know. Thin air," Max said, smiling at her reaction. "I'll explain when we get out of this. How are Chrom and Sumia doing?"

"Looks like they just finished with their riders," Cordelia said, nodding towards the pair. "Did that tactician want us to take care of the wyverns on the peak as well?" Max shrugged.

"Best to go ask him, I guess," Max said. Cordelia gave the pegasus a light tap with her heels, steering back towards the main group of Shepherds.

* * *

Axl studied the area, scanning with thermal. Netto had stopped their march, kneeling to check some footprints they had been following. "Why would they just stop like this?" he asked. There were no trees that he could see, nor anything to climb up. Of course, the odds that they had correctly chosen Zaxlew's prints were very slim, but Netto had a gut feeling that this would be the trail to lead them to their new enemy. A foot suddenly appeared in Netto's view. He looked up, shocked at seeing Max. "Max? What are you doing here?"

"When did you dye your hair?" Bud asked, walking over when he heard Netto's question. Netto looked and saw that Max was now blonde. Suddenly, a cruel smirk was on his face as he grabbed Netto's face, throwing him at Bud.

"Sorry, kiddies, but I ain't Max," the person said, laughing. "Name's Zaxlew!" He threw a ball of flame at Solo, knocking him into a large rock, cracking the rock down the middle. He cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck, his pupils slowly turning red. Bud and Netto stood, while Axl pulled Solo out of the rock.

"You're the one responsible for the destruction in this Zone?" Axl asked.

"Every," Zaxlew began, smirking. "Last." He held up his right arm, a Panzer cannon forming. "Bit!" He fired, the shot hitting Bud, who had moved in front of everyone. Bud was sent flying over the others' heads, his armor shattered. He lost Wave Change, Taurus retreating into the Hunter-VG. "And I've still got one more surprise in store. After I finish you last three!" Zaxlew began to cackle, holding his right hand to his eye.

"Just one question," Netto said, drawing a kunai.

Zaxlew's expression fell, his shoulders slumping. "Eh? A question? The fuck is this, a damn interview?" He gave a 'tsk' of annoyance. "Fine."

"Are you working for Kalar?" Zaxlew looked at Netto before slowly breaking into another bout of laughter.

"As far as that old fuck knows, I am working for him!" Zaxlew replied. "So long as he doesn't cross me, I'll play his little game!" Zaxlew jumped at Netto, summoning an orange blade of Zone Energy. "Schneider!" He swung it at Netto, who moved his Kunai to block. The blade of energy made a clean cut through the kunai, slicing into his forearm. "Better than a chakra blade, this thing." Zaxlew sneered as Netto dropped the handle of the kunai, grabbing his forearm as blood flowed from the wound. Zaxlew put the blade on Netto's neck. "But I can be a nice guy. To be honest, I'm conflicted. If I kill you, I can probably get a good rise out of Max when we finally fight again. But on the other hand, I'm always looking for a good fight. And after a couple years, you all will make for a real fun for fight." Zaxlew scratched his head, shaking it. "I'm at a complete loss…" He snapped his fingers then, smiling. "Got it! I'll just finish this Zone off!" His Schneider blade disappeared, while he looked at the three still conscious. "If you aren't smart enough to get out, then you die. But if you're quick enough, you'll survive to give me a good fight." Zaxlew shrugged. "It's your choice, kiddies!" He turned around, absorbing Zone Energy and creating a Negative Zone Portal. The colors in the Zone began fading. "Have fun!"Zaxlew waved as he stepped through.

"Sasuke, get us out of here!" Axl yelled into his earpiece. He ran over to Bud with Solo, the two of them picking him up. Netto walked over, trying a bandage around his arm. "Netto…did you hear what he said? About Max?"

"Yeah," Netto said. "He said 'fight again'. When did he fight him before?"

"Maybe…maybe Max really _was_ telling the complete truth about that other timeline," Axl said. "I didn't really believe him all that much, but…that Zaxlew guy seemed to know exactly who Max was…"

"That, or Max met him in the two years he was missing," Solo pointed out. "And what's taking that damn teleport so long?!" Solo was getting antsy and rightfully so. The area around them seemed to be cracking and then disappearing into nothingness. As if it had never existed to begin with.

"Apologies," they all heard over as a flash of light engulfed them. They opened their eyes, turning to look at Sasuke. "I had to make a few adjustments. The Zone you were just in…it's all but disappeared from the instruments readouts." Sasuke walked over to one of the walls, examining the screens. "We must get a hold of Max. Quickly."

* * *

"They're gone," Chrom said, sighing, as the last few remnants of the ambush retreated. Lissa and Maribelle were busy with patching up the Shepherds. Though none had died, Ricken had nearly been knocked off the cliff, while Virion had a broken wrist. It would have been much worse had Sully not intercepted a hand axe going his way. Ashe and Grey had been near the back of the fight, helping to protect Lissa and Maribelle, only a few bruises between them.

"Your Grace! My prince!" Cordelia exclaimed, running over to Chrom, Emmeryn, Robin, Phila, Frederick, Max, and J.

_Oh…so, Your Grace is how I should have addressed Emmeryn,_ Max thought to himself.

"Run! As far and fast as you can!" Max was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the urgency in her voice. "More Plegians are coming, not more than half a day's march behind you!"

"Uh, that sounds bad," J said. "Very bad."

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?" Phila asked. She waited a breath before a look of worry crossed her face. "Tell me the border remains secure!"

"That I could, milady!" Cordelia looked away, tears beginning to glisten. "But it would be false…" She took a breath. "Gangrel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the exalt…I should have stayed…" She clenched her fists, biting her lip. "I should have stayed! Ah, gods, I can still hear the screams…" Phila walked forward, placing her hands on Cordelia's shoulders.

"Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth." Phila gave a gentle smile. "You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive."

"But I abandoned them!" Cordelia shrugged Phila's hands off, covering her face. "I am weak…their legacy deserves better."

"Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage. They knew that!" Phila's voice was firm, but Max could hear the pain in her voice. "Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength." Cordelia looked through her eyes at Phila.

"Captain Phila, I…how can I go on like this?" It was at this point that Cordelia completely broke. "They were my…my family," she began to choke out as she sobbed. "Gods…oh, gods…"

"Damn those monsters!"Chrom said, his grip on Falchion tightening.

"…" Emmeryn stepped forward, looking Chrom in the eyes. "I must return to the capital."

"Your Grace, I cannot advise-" Phila began.

"I should never have left," Emmeryn said, interrupting Phila. "If it's discovered I'm away when news of this comes to light…the people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die." She looked at Chrom once more, drawing a golden shield with five round slots on it, a white jewel in the very top slot. "Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you."

"The Fire Emblem?" Chrom asked, holding the shield.

"Take it to Ferox-to safety." Emmeryn stepped back, Chrom looking at her and the shield.

"And leave you? No, Emm."

"Chrom," J said. "If I may interject…I think this is for the best…"

"What?!"

J held up his hands. "Just…hear me out. This Fire Emblem…I've heard a little bit about it in my time here…it's very important, right?" J looked to Emmeryn for confirmation. She gave him a small nod. "That Gangrel guy tried to take it, when Maribelle was kidnapped. That much right there tells me what his real goal is. He doesn't want Emmeryn. At least, not as much as he wants the Fire Emblem." He was quiet for a beat, then began again. "And the people _will_ riot without her presence."

"Let me go with you, too!" Everyone turned to see Lissa had walked up behind them. It seemed she had heard most of the conversation from when Emmeryn started talking. "I know our people need you, but Chrom and I need you, too!" Lissa was crying. Robin walked over, pulling her into his chest. Her shoulders shook as she continued to sob.

"Dry your tears, love," Emmeryn said, smiling. "This isn't goodbye." Phila sighed before bowing towards Emmeryn.

"Your Grace, the pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol," she said, crossing her right arm over chest.

"Very well, Phila," Emmeryn said as the captain stood up straight once more. "Thank you."

"I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace. You have my word," Frederick said as he drew himself up a bit straighter.

"I know you will, Frederick. Thank you."

"It is my honor." Frederick bowed at the waist as he said this, straightening back up after a couple seconds.

"Cordelia," Phila said, pulling Cordelia out of her crying for a bit. "You will stay here with Chrom."

"But, Captain-" Cordelia started to argue.

"I _know_ your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be," Phila said. She gave Cordelia a warm smile. "Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go."

"…" Cordelia's hands clenched into fists, her eyes flashing a small bit of determination. "May they give me strength. As you command, Captain." Cordelia drew herself upright, hands back down to her sides. "I will pray for your safety."

"Come, Phila. Let us go," Emmeryn said, turning away from the group.

"Don't be absurd!" Chrom shouted. He was about to continue when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see it was Max.

"Chrom. This is definitely not my place to say, but…this is how things must go," Max said. Chrom turned to face him, rage on his face. "I know you just want to keep your sister safe. But you also have a country to protect." Max let his hand drop, staring Chrom in the eyes. "As does the Exalt. Where I come from, there's not much, if any, royalty. But there are leaders and soldiers. Soldiers blindly follow orders and leaders have to make the hard choices for the good of their people. I'm not telling you to act like a soldier. I'm telling you to act like a leader." Chrom's eyes dropped to the ground, his grip on Falchion tightening again. _Master…is there really no way to save Emmeryn?_ Max asked.

_**She is marked,**_Kyurem replied. _**Though you may save her life, Death will take something else from her. No matter what happens, Chrom will have to become the next Exalt and quickly. It is best he learns now than later.**_

"Thank you, Maxwell," Emmeryn said, smiling with her eyes closed. "You speak with wisdom beyond your years."

"You have no idea," Max said, giving a nervous chuckle. He looked at Chrom once more, who had sheathed Falchion.

"Emm…just once in your life…could you be selfish?" Chrom asked, turning back to look at his sister. Emmeryn looked at him one last time, giving him a gentle smile, shaking her head.

'I am sorry, Chrom. But I cannot," she answered, turning away for the last time.

"Then…stay safe. Gods, just stay safe," Chrom whispered.

"I love you, Chrom. You and Lissa are both my everything. But the peace I seek…you simply cannot see who it is for," Emmeryn said as she began walking, Phila right behind her.

"Max," J said, tapping Max on the shoulder. "We got a problem back home…" Max looked at J, asking him without speaking. "Something about someone named Zaxlew."

* * *

**Well, as you can see, Zaxlew's personality has undergone a couple…changes. First time I've ever split a chapter between two places like that. It felt awkward and clunky. But, hey, practice makes perfect.**


End file.
